


Beast

by Sherllienna



Series: 锤基中篇-Sherllienna [3]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 12:35:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15886173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherllienna/pseuds/Sherllienna
Summary: 接《雷神2》剧情。Loki遭到了一场诅咒。他将会长出他内心深处暗恋之人最喜欢的耳朵和尾巴，同时释放出一种动物的信息素吸引被暗恋者，兽化时间为三十天。若被暗恋者在三十天内爱上了他，兽化会慢慢退去。若他无法让被暗恋者爱上他，那么等待着他与被暗恋者的就是死亡。已完结正文。





	Beast

**Author's Note:**

> 梗来源于泽穆，已授权。

Title: Beast

Chapter One

   记住那过去的日子，我们曾是血肉相连的兄弟；不是给我们两人共饮的蜜酒，你决不会独自把它喝下。

                   《洛基的争辩》

_醒过来。_

一道刺眼白光在他眼睛上方晃来晃去，他睁开眼，白光消失了，四周一片漆黑。

他试图爬起来，可他浑身瘫软，使不上一点力。他的魔法在他体内流动，却无法凝聚。似乎他只是在这里醒来，然后活着。

他半撑起上身探看，前方空无一物，唯有一双猩红的眼睛潜伏在黑暗之中。

_你终于醒了。_

“你是谁？”他发现自己的嗓子粗粝至极，“不，我该问，你是什么东西？”

_我是你的复仇者。_

“复仇者？”他缓缓地笑了出来，他的笑声便在那黑暗中回荡，“这真是个模糊的比喻——你是哪一个？”

_将要诅咒你的那个。_

“诅咒之术，很好。”他自顾自道，“我猜你现在定是极为自得，我——阿斯加德的王——Loki，在你的手里。多么令人骄傲的战绩，除了——”他语气一转，声音立显森然，“你仍是个懦夫。一个躲在暗处，不敢直面我的懦夫。”

 _你过一会儿便不会这么说了。_ 那个声音说。 _看到你手臂上的那朵玫瑰印记了吗？_

他向自己的手臂望去，一朵玫瑰刺青落在他的手腕上。

 _Loki, Laufey ‘s son,_ _你有三十天时间让你内心深处的爱人爱上你，否则，等待你的只有死亡。_ 那个声音说。

“主意很好，只有一个问题，我从未爱过什么人。”

_你尽可以骗我，但你骗不了你自己。_

他还欲再说，那双眼睛却突然凑了过来。于是他再也看不见任何事物，唯有耳边的大笑无休无止地回荡着。

 _去吧，去吧。_ 那个声音如此说。

 

Loki醒了过来。

他仍坐在阿斯加德的王座之上，一切看起来安然无恙。他嗤笑一声，只当刚才的一切全是一场怪异的梦。但当他无意间瞥向自己的手腕的时候，他却再也笑不出声了。

上面躺着一株玫瑰花。

 

_那里几乎没什么活物，唯有那夹板上立着一根高高的白色柱子，他就被栓在上面，青色的肠子是拴他的铁链，巨大的毒蛇是他的看守者。他一次次痛苦地大叫，大地就因为他痛苦的嘶吼而颤抖。_

_白色的蛆虫从他的脸上前仆后继地涌出来，蠕动着巨大的尾节，在他脸上舞蹈。毒蛇丑陋的嘴大张着，可怕的牙缝间不断滴下毒液，砸到他的脸上，那原本结了痂的皮肤就又会被腐蚀得灼烂，露出鲜嫩的红肉，接着又一次被腐蚀。_

_他已经不能称作是一个人了，他的头发像是搅在一起的乱麻，乱蓬蓬的像个疯子，脸上的皮肤毁于一旦，老肉和新肉拼在一起，形成一条条诡异的纹路，有些地方已经结痂了，有些依旧滴着血。_

_他忽然微微偏过脸，他的眼睛是彤红的烈焰，燃烧着熊熊之火，从地狱直射上来，他的黑发是深不可测的极夜，似乎没有光能将它照亮。_

_他似乎是看到了Thor。因为他轻轻地笑了起来，眼睛由红转绿。_

_“Thor，我亲爱的哥哥。”他喃喃道。_

_Thor..._

_Thor..._

_Thor!_

Thor醒了过来。

这是他的兄弟Loki在那场对抗黑暗精灵的战役中死去之后的第三个月。

自从Loki死去，他诸如此类的噩梦就一直没有停点。他没有一次不是在Loki的呼唤声中醒来的，在梦中，似乎他的兄弟十分享受喊他的名字，一遍又一遍，如同唇齿间甜蜜的情话。

Thor握紧了拳，目光瞥到搁在一旁的雷神之锤上，试图让自己从那个噩梦中脱离出来。

然而这一次，梦中的呼唤声并没有停下，反而越来越响。Thor抹了把脸，才发现那是Steve的声音。

“Thor！快过来！”

他拎起雷神之锤，向着门口走去。

紧接着，他就被自己眼前的情景惊得一句话也说不出来。

Avengers围成一个圈站着。Natasha紧握着枪，Clinton站在他旁边，已经拉开了弓；Steve举着他的盾牌；Banner站在原地，紧绷着下颌似乎随时准备变为Hulk；而Tony，他正举着一杯伏特加，显然是还没来得及召唤他的盔甲。

但这些都不是最重要的问题。因为所有Avengers都在盯着被他们围在中间的那个人。那人顶着两只毛茸茸的狐狸耳朵，身后还坠着一条雪白的尾巴。

“Hey, brother.”Loki将双手举到耳侧，露出了一个小小的微笑。

 

Chapter Two

会客室中的所有人都紧绷着神经。他们这会儿全都忙着死死盯着那个翘着二郎腿，闲闲地抿着Tony Stark私藏的伏特加的人。

Loki玩了一会儿手里的玻璃杯，杯子随着他手指晃动的节奏摇摇晃晃。他晃荡了一会儿酒杯，抬起头，仿佛刚刚注意到其他人的视线一般做了一个惊讶的表情。搁下玻璃杯，他冲着Tony皱了皱眉：“别这么看着我，上次我来纽约的时候，是你自己说要请我喝一杯的。”

Tony径直略过了他那句话，直截了当撂出了在场所有人都很想知道的那个问题。

“你到底是来干什么的？”他说，“还有，我听Thor说你不是死在了那个叫什么什么的战役中吗？”

“你说的那个‘什么什么’战役的确发生过，我也确实受了伤。只除了，”Loki伸手压下了身后因为得意而摆了起来的尾巴，“很遗憾，我还活着。”

他压着那根不听指唤的尾巴，微微偏过头去看Thor。他的那个金发大个子兄弟显然还沉浸在彻彻底底的惊讶中，只是Loki发现，他注视着自己的眼神有些悲伤。

“我从不知道你还活着。”Thor沉默很久后，终于开口道，“我一直以为你死了，就死在我怀里。”

Loki不喜欢他的这种眼神。他见过这样的Thor很多次了，比如上次在悬崖边，Thor请求他跟自己回神域；再比如当初在纽约的时候，Thor说若是他们二人携手，纽约便不会被彻底摧毁。

这样的Thor总让他感到心里仿佛什么地方被刺了一下，浑身上下皆充斥着苦涩，就连他最喜欢的恶作剧也不能缓解一二。他一口喝尽了杯子里的伏特加，唇角牵起一个略带讽刺的笑容：“Brother，你永远都记不住我的幻术有多厉害，是不是？”

他看到Thor的拳瞬间握紧了。他的兄弟一动不动地盯着他，似乎要在他身上钻出个洞来：“是。你的幻术，你从母亲那里习得的幻术。”

Loki在听到Frigga的那一瞬间便绷紧了下颌，他的尾巴，尽管被压着，却也毛发尽竖。他手指一个用力，刚刚那个玻璃杯便碎在了桌子上。

“别用这种语气提起她。”他紧紧咬着牙道，“告诉我，亲爱的哥哥，伟大的雷神，在那种情况下，我除了使用幻术还能怎么办？难不成真被那个恶心的怪物戳个洞穿，再被你抛尸荒野？”

Tony生怕他们再打起来，玻璃杯一碎，他就知道自己不得不打断这场对话了。

“这个话题先停一下，”他抬起双手，向下安抚性地压了压，“如果你们有什么私人恩怨，请换个离地球远点的地方打架。”

Thor和Loki同时愤怒地瞪着他。

“我这次不是来毁灭地球的，”Loki咬牙切齿道，“我现在对你们这个星球没有任何兴趣。”

Tony松了一口气，引导地问：“那你是来…？”

Loki抓着自己的尾巴，把它举了起来，雪白蓬松的尾巴在他手里轻轻打了个颤。

“我是来解除诅咒的。”他回答道，另一手指向自己的耳朵。

 

“所以，”Steve听完了Loki长长的叙述后，总结道，“那个给你下了诅咒的生物告诉你，在地球可以找到解决诅咒的方法，但他没告诉你具体怎么解除？”

“正是如此。”Loki伸手把自己的尾巴拨到身后，随口承认了那个他隐藏了部分事实的叙述。

Tony似乎还是对于上次Stark大厦被砸的事有点耿耿于怀：“那你为什么来纽约？”

Loki看着他，就仿佛在看一颗愚蠢的西蓝花。

“因为Thor在纽约。并且我恰巧知道在你这里，我或许能借用一些设备查找解开诅咒的方法。”他又一次忍无可忍地把那只不安分摇起来的尾巴压了下去，“鉴于我这种情况，我除了来这儿还能到哪儿？”

“我们没时间帮你找解咒方法。”Banner冷冷地给他泼凉水。

Loki瞥了他一眼，对于他泼的凉水毫不介意：“我不需要你们帮我找。你们允许我住在这里就可以了。”

“我们怎么知道这不是你的什么阴谋中的一部分？”Natasha盯着他，似乎想要从他脸上找出一丝一毫关于阴谋的痕迹。

“我不是在你们眼皮底下么。”Loki嗤笑了声，他站起来，尾巴随着他的动作轻轻抖了抖，“现在，我可以看看我的房间了吗？”

 

Tony Stark完全可以用他自己的名字起誓，这一天的开始绝对是有史以来最烂的一次了。

毕竟，有什么能比被一阵噼里啪啦敲键盘的声音吵醒，一睁眼就看见了一个曾差点毁了纽约和地球，还拖着一条蓬松的尾巴的神更糟糕的呢。

更糟的是，就在他大呼Jarves，让他把自个儿的盔甲运过来的时候，那个神还丢给了他一个极为鄙夷的眼神。

Loki回头扫了他一眼，随后又转过身背对着他，手在 _他的_ 键盘上敲个不停。

Tony迅速套上自己的衣服，舌头打了好几个磕绊才把语言理顺了：“你在我的卧室干什么？”

这回Loki连头都懒得回，他的尾巴在身后缓缓摇晃着：“整栋Stark大厦只有这儿的电脑是能用的，其余的都被锁起来了。”

Tony走过去想拿回他的电脑，然而当他刚刚碰到Loki的那一瞬间，那个影响就消失了。

Loki的声音在他身后响起：“别太紧张，只是用一下你的搜索引擎，我对你电脑里的其他文件没有兴趣。”

Tony忍住自己想去踩他尾巴的欲望，晃悠到Loki身后去看他搜索的内容。而后他便看见了一行令他说不出话的字——他盯着那句话读了整整三遍，才确定了自己没看差行。

“‘如何让别人爱上自己’，真的？”他瞠目结舌地扭头去看Loki，“你要泡妞？”

Loki冷冷地瞥了他一眼：“你了解这方面的事？”

Tony显然还处于震惊中，因为他嘴一瓢，脱口而出道：“其实我在这方面十分擅长。”

“比如？”Loki这回彻底正眼看他了，他的尾巴因为感到希望而微微向上翘起，连带着两只毛茸茸的耳朵也动了动。

Tony说完就后悔了。然而话已经放了出去，他就不得不继续硬着头皮说下去：“我从前泡妞的时候，一般都会与她们共进晚餐。”

“晚餐？”Loki合上电脑，满意地笑了，“可以一试。”

 

Tony Stark紧接着就发现，早晨那点糟糕还完全不算什么。彼时他们正在开一个十分重要的会议，关于Loki的收留问题。

不负众望地，Avengers的意见再一次对半分了。

“把Loki留到这里是最好的打算。”Steve坐在会议桌的尽头，斟酌许久后道，“既然他说了，他是来地球找解咒方法的，那么不管是真是假，他在短期内都不会离开地球。”

Tony赞同地接过话茬：“而且他现在还没有做出任何有危害的举动，所以我们不能踢他的屁股，把他踢回神域。”

“注意言辞，”Thor皱起眉，“他毕竟是救过我性命的兄弟。”

“但你上次说是领养的。”Tony接话道，并成功因此收到了Thor的一个瞪视。

“记得上一次他主动待在我们这里的后果吗？”

“他已经改变了，不然他就会任由我死在那个怪物手中。”

“但他还是骗了你。”Natasha叹了口气，她揉着自己的眉心，“不过，他上次在我们眼皮子底下都能差点毁了纽约，如果这个时候放他去地球的别处，若有万一，岂不是鞭长莫及。”

她没能继续说下去，因为此时，一股极为难以言喻的味道充斥了整个会议室。

Tony最先反应过来。“Jarves！”他大声叫道，“味道是从哪里传来的？”

几个防毒面具在他们面前掉了下来，Jarves的声音在房间里响起：“先生，味道是从厨房传过来的。”

话音刚落，Natasha已经打开门冲了出去，Thor和Steve紧随其后。

等他们冲到厨房，打开门，却发现里面除了Loki什么也没有。

Loki听到动静，缓缓转过身。他在看到Thor拎着雷神之锤的时候挑了一下眉。

“Brother，”他把手里那碗黑不溜秋的东西向前递了递，“你用不着如此着急，这本来就是给你的。”

 

Chapter Three

当你凝视深渊，深渊也在凝视着你。

                         ——尼采

 

Thor盯着那碗黑不溜秋的物体，沉默在他们彼此间弥漫。半分钟后，他缓缓抬起头，直视Loki的眼睛。他的眼中酝酿着一种积压已久的愤怒，此刻它们正在他眼底暗涌。

“这又是你的一个恶作剧么？”最终他握紧了雷神之锤，沉声道。

Loki也盯了回去，他依旧端着那碗正散发着不可言喻之味的东西。他的视线从雷神之锤一直转到Thor脸上，最终与他的视线相对。当对上Thor的眼睛，他忽地笑了起来：“这不是恶作剧。”

他的笑容彻底激怒了Thor。他紧紧攥着雷神之锤，指尖用力得泛白。

“那这个东西，”他指着Loki手中的那个碗，“就又是你惊为天人的幻术了？”

Loki轻轻地摇了摇头，他的笑容依旧挂在脸上：“不是。”

Thor绷紧下颌，疾步冲上前，他的脸几乎贴上了Loki的。“这不好玩。”他咬紧牙关，怒火在他心口翻涌，“够了，Loki，已经够了。”

“它的确不好玩，但我们来打一场就很有趣了，我猜你也一定这么觉得。”Loki的声音落在他耳边，却仍然带着一丝笑意，“对吗，Brother？”

在所有人反应过来之前Thor就已经抓住了他的衣领。他拎着Loki，一直拖着他到Stark大厦的一个小阳台上。他将Loki狠狠丢在地上，扔开雷神之锤，一拳砸上了Loki的颧骨。尖锐的颧骨硌得他手生疼，他却好似感觉不到一般近乎疯狂地继续砸下去。Loki在他砸到第三下时捉住了他的手腕，另一手抽出一根铆钉，对准他的腰际就刺了进去。Thor吃痛地粗喘了一声，他欺身上去，跨坐在Loki身上，顺势压住了拿钉子的那只手。

Thor俯身，他们的上身紧紧相贴，呼吸彼此交缠。他死死压着Loki让他动弹不得，一字一顿道：“我受够了你的幻术，彻彻底底的受够了。”

Loki肿着半边脸，眼睛旁边青一块紫一块。他忍痛扯起一边唇角，露出一个讽刺的微笑：“我的幻术救了我的命，而我救了你的命！”，他大口喘着气，Thor能感觉到他的胸口在贴着自己剧烈起伏着，“我伟大的兄弟，伟大的Thor，Odin’ son，被卑鄙的邪神所救——真不知你作何感受？”

Thor顾不得腰间的刺痛，他紧紧盯着Loki的眼睛，不负所望地在他一贯骄傲的兄弟眼里发现了一丝少见的慌乱。Loki很少在他人面前露出弱势的一面。他的兄弟从来都是强硬的，盛气凌人的。Thor也粗喘着，他们的胸膛便彼此相抵。“你在我眼前死了——”他深深地吸了一口气，“你在我怀里死了。我悼念过你，我思念过你。而现在你突然出现在我面前，告诉我你还活着。”

Loki嘲讽地看着他，他的笑容终于消失不见，取而代之的是深不见底的阴沉。

“那么，告诉我，”他咬牙嘶声道，“你曾为我的死痛心吗，伟大的雷神？”

Thor忽然就没了力气，他颓然地松开了Loki的双手，却仍跨坐在Loki身上没有离开。

“Brother，”他轻声说，“我现在有多愤怒，当时就有多痛心。”

Loki定定地看了他一会儿，而后嗤笑一声，移开了视线。

“起开，”他伸手去推Thor，“你压到我尾巴了。”

 

Thor再次被噩梦惊醒，他睁开眼，发现自己立身于一片虚无。

他尝试去召唤自己的雷神之锤，但它却没有如同往常一样向他飞来。他转过身，对上了一双猩红的眼睛。

_别做无用的尝试了，Odin’s son_ _，你无法在这里得到你的雷神之锤。_

Thor注视着那双眼睛，它的颜色如同燃烧的烈焰。

“我在哪里？”他问，“你又是谁？”

那双眼睛似乎是弯了弯，当第一丝笑意从中流露出来之际，月华也倾泻而入。

_向着月光走去，你便会知道。_

“我为什么听你的？”他望向那双眼睛，试图看清它们的主人。可那道身影隐藏在迷雾之后，他什么也看不见。

 _因为，_ 那个声音说， _你除了如此，无处可去。_

Thor最后看了它们一眼。他忽的伸手去触，那里却空无一物。它们化作点点星光从他指缝流过，最终彻底于迷雾中隐去。

他走进了月华，月华轻柔地落在他的肩头。

 

他置身于一片暗绿色的世界。

这个世界毫无生气，唯一不缺的便是荒芜。Thor第一眼便认出了这种荒芜。它诞生于宇宙之初，结束于时间之末。

这是他们当初与黑暗精灵的那场战役发生之地，也是他的兄弟亡故之地。

他继续向前走去，毫不意外地看到了那座熟悉的山丘，也看到了他的兄弟的尸体。狂风席卷而来，掀起一阵沙浪。它们掠过那个墨绿色的身影，向着远方一路刮去。

他突然寸步难行。

他看到那个墨绿色的身影动了动，以为是Loki醒了过来。可当他冲上前去仔细探看时，却发现那不过是风吹动了那人的衣角。

Loki的面庞苍白无比。他抬手触摸Loki的双手，却发现它们早已枯槁，冷得好像是石头一样。

他颤抖着手去探试Loki的鼻息，但那里除了这个世界本身的风沙之外，没有一丝一毫的气息。

_他使用了魔法，却没有使用幻术。_

那个声音又出现了，如同默哀般轻柔。

Thor回头看去，却没看到那双眼睛。“他用了什么样的魔法？”他问，声音因悲伤而变得粗粝不堪。

 _你要知道，_ 那个声音说， _这个世界的时间流逝得比别处要快。他的确没有死，但他也在这个世界，在这片荒地上沉睡了百年有余。_

_他用全部的法力锁住自己的魂魄。在这百年之中，他的肉身变得冰冷，被腐蚀，被风化。直到百年之后，他的魔法重新复苏，而后唤醒了他。_

“他做这些之前，知道他自己会沉睡这么久吗？”Thor伸手去牵Loki冰冷的手，他们的手指彼此相扣。

_他很清楚这里时间流逝快的事实，而且他似乎也一早就预料到自己会被留在这里。_

Thor再也说不出什么，他只是握住了Loki的手，握得紧紧的。

月华从天际倾泻而下，遍布了这整个世界。他周身的一切逐渐消失不见，只剩下一片纯粹的黑暗，和天际那轮银色的明月。

他又看见了那个重复已久的噩梦中的那个青年，那是他的兄弟，那是Loki。

_Thor…_

_Thor…_

那个青年痴迷地看着Thor，他的眼睛由绿转红。

 

_你为什么将我独自留下。_

Chapter Four

Loki是在一阵尾巴被压麻的痛苦中醒来的。

他一向习惯四仰八叉地躺着睡，但非常不幸，当他有了一根尾巴的时候，这种睡姿显然不再适合他。他侧过身子，拽着自己那根碍事的尾巴，伸手安抚地揉了揉。等到它感觉好些了，他才站起来，又将尾巴甩到了身后。

清晨金色的阳光从窗子投入，在墙壁上留下一道道七彩。Stark给他安排的这间屋子里有一面白色边框的大镜子，上面雕刻着金灿灿的花纹。Loki在看到它的第一眼就觉得它就像Stark本人一样骚包。

他推开窗户，目光落到下一层的露台上，Banner和Natasha正站在那里。Banner今早凌晨时不知怎么的又变为了Hulk，几乎砸坏了Stark的半个阳台，Avengers们费了好大的劲才让他重新变回来。

对此Loki的反应只是被吵醒之后向外看了一眼，又转身回去睡觉，直到他今早压麻了自己的尾巴，才醒过来。

此刻Natasha正在帮Banner包扎他的伤口。Banner裸着上身，Natasha在他身边给他上药。Banner时不时因为疼痛略微吸一口气，但依旧很自觉地给Natasha递她需要的药瓶子。

Loki看着他们沉思了几分钟，而后他望向镜子，镜子映射出他的映像。感谢霜巨人的特殊体质，他脸上的淤青几乎已经完全褪去，丝毫看不出它就在前一天还被揍得遍体鳞伤。

Loki盯着镜子看了一会儿，忽的抬手，他的脸上又重新恢复了昨日那种一块青一块紫的模样。

他满意地对着镜子露出了一个微笑，转身推门出去了。

 

等他晃晃悠悠走到楼下，Avengers已经全部坐在一起吃早餐了。就连本不需要吃早餐的Thor也坐在桌边，闷头掰着他手里那根惨遭蹂躏的炸鸡。

Tony Stark是除了Thor外唯一不无视他存在的人，所以当Loki刚刚走进来，他就发出了一声夸张的叹息。

“原来你们这些神的愈合也这么慢啊。”他感叹道，视线在周围环绕一圈，发现没有预留给Loki的座位，只得指了指一旁架子上摆着的半瓶酒，“你之前喝剩下的那半瓶伏特加，其他人都不愿意再碰它，所以行行好把它喝完吧。”

Loki瞥了他一眼，伸手取过那瓶伏特加，坐到一边闲置的扶手椅上喝酒去了。他注意到Thor今早从他出现在这里开始就一直时不时地瞄自己一眼，不禁怀疑是不是自己把脸上的淤青弄得太过了，导致他看出了端倪。

不过他并没有怀疑太久，因为Thor很快就放弃继续和那根炸鸡作斗争。他撂下炸鸡，向着Loki走了过来。

“你的脸，”Thor在他对面的扶手椅上坐下，显得有些手足无措，“我很抱歉，昨天下手重了些。”

Loki窝在扶手椅上，自顾自转着手里的酒瓶。“不用，”他说，“我们互不相欠。”

Thor更加手足无措了，他坐在那里，低头搓了搓自己的手，像是在思索应该说些什么。

Loki看着他，忽然就失去了继续耍他玩的兴趣。他丢开酒瓶，从身上翻出一瓶他刚刚准备好的一瓶药水。

“你可以帮我涂药，”他将手里那个小瓶子递给Thor，“如果你现在没事做的话。”

Thor有些心不在焉，他怔怔地接过那个瓶子，把扶手椅挪到了Loki对面，拔开瓶塞，将药水倒在自己手心，作势就要往Loki脸上抹。

Loki在他一巴掌把所有药水糊到自己脸上之前阻止了他。

“尾巴。”他拉住Thor的胳膊，头向下偏了偏。

Thor顺着他的目光看下去，发现自己的膝盖正压着Loki的尾巴尖。他回过神，移开膝盖，改用手指蘸着药水给Loki脸上涂。

Loki坐在原地一动不动。他的兄弟此刻少有地放轻了动作，十分仔细地涂着药。Thor涂药的时候离他坐得极近，Loki几乎可以看清他脸上皮肤的每一寸纹路。他们的呼吸交织在一起，Loki抬起眼，直直地望进了Thor那双清澈湛蓝的眼睛。

他不自知地吸了一口气。

Thor涂药的动作瞬时停了下来，他收回手，声线有些喑哑：“我把你弄疼了？”

Loki一下子拉回了思绪：“不，没有。”

Thor显然没有相信，他摇摇头，眼神看起来有些悲伤：“但你刚才吸气了。”

Loki盯着他，忽的感到了一种无名的恼火。这不对，这一切都不对。如果说这世上只有一件事是他绝不应该做的，那它一定是去乞求Thor的关心。

“Brother，”他露出一个嘲讽的笑，“这么久了，你还是一点长进都没有。”

他推开Thor的手，不顾后者脸上惊愕的神情，径直离开了这间屋子。

 

在他出去以后，Thor仍旧坐在那里，一言不发，手上捏着那瓶药水。

其余的Avengers全都停下了手上的动作，扭头看着他。空气静默了半分钟后，Tony Stark疑惑的声音响起来。

“什么？你又踩他尾巴了？”

 

Chapter Five

Stark大厦内的所有人都能看出来，自从上次Loki顶着一脸淤青，在众目睽睽之下走掉之后，他就一直在躲着Thor。

这并没有什么难度，他是神，不需要进食也能活下去，所以他大可以把自己关到房间里发霉长毛。他不出来，Avengers也乐得不见他。

只有很少的时候，当Loki瞄准了Thor不在，他才会悠哉哉地晃悠出来，去糟践Stark的藏酒。Loki本身对于酒精没什么兴趣，他只是喜欢尝不同口味的酒。这也就意味着，他每打开一瓶酒，只会喝上小小的一杯，然后那瓶酒就彻底地失去了吸引力。

对此Tony很是痛心。他无时无刻不在后悔，当初怎么就说出请Loki喝一杯的话。要知道，他这一杯可是喝了很长时间。

但上述的所有人中并不包括Thor。

Loki自从上次下定决心，不愿再放低尊严去追寻Thor的关心后就着实不想再见他，甚至连眼神Loki都懒得给予。

Loki知道肯定有什么事是Thor想要对他说的，不然Thor的态度不会突然一下子变那么多。但他同时也知道这种事多半不是什么他想听的，于是他就干脆一劳永逸地躲着Thor了。

可他金发的兄长似乎并没有感知到这一点，在Loki不肯理他的这段时间，Loki走到哪儿，他就会跟到哪。Loki再离开，他再蹭过去。

最终Loki忍无可忍地把自己关到房间里，Thor才意识到Loki是真的不想理他。他留给Loki一个有些可怜巴巴的眼神，后面几日就再也没有黏上来过。

但这种情况并没有持续太久，因为Loki发现自己兽化愈加严重，这主要体现在他的尾巴越来越不听他使唤了。

当时Loki本算好这个时间Thor不会在餐厅，他就如往日一般溜出去糟践Stark的酒。然而在他踏入餐厅的那一瞬间，他就在Avengers中间看见了Thor那头耀眼的金发。

更糟的是，他来不及收回他的脚了。

因为Thor转过头，对着他咧嘴笑了。

他举着手里那半块炸鸡，又用另一只手向前推了推桌上的一桶炸鸡：“Brother，你想来点炸鸡吗？”

Loki阴沉着脸，视线在Avengers们身上转了一圈，试图找出是谁在这个时间把Thor弄到这里的。当他看到Tony的时候，分明看见Tony脸上还没来得及收起来的幸灾乐祸。

他简直要在心里骂死Stark了。Stark在报复他，Loki恨恨地想，他不就喝了几瓶酒吗。

他瞪了Tony一眼，板着脸对Thor道：“不吃。”

但不巧的是，Loki心里很小的一部分，确实很想尝尝他从未吃过的、地球上的炸鸡。紧接着，他就惊恐地发现，自己身后的那根尾巴丝毫不受控制地轻轻摆了起来。

它摆的幅度有点大，所以Loki没能用身体完美地挡住它。于是餐厅中的所有人就都看到了他那根欣然摇晃的尾巴，而且他们似乎全都很清楚，那通常意味着同意。

Thor笑了起来，他捧着那桶炸鸡向Loki走过来。而Loki对此的反应也很直截了当，他转身就走。

他的尾巴在身后不满地打了一个卷。

 

Loki极度不满自己的尾巴。

他很生气，很愤怒，并且觉得很丢人。当Loki不开心了，以他睚眦必报的性格，他自然也不会让别人开心。

于是，在第二天早晨Tony迎面遇见Natasha的时候，他听到她说：“Morning，Captain.”

Tony眨眨眼，有点没反应上来：“…Natasha？我不是Steve，我是Tony Stark.”

令他没想到的是，Natasha也露出了一个困惑的表情：“什么？我是Thor.”

Tony顿时就有了一种十分不好的预感。

当他们来到餐厅，果不其然看到了同样一头雾水的‘Thor’，‘Tony’，以及‘Banner’。五个人面面相觑，而后认命地互相确认了各自的身份。

这也就是为什么，当Loki睁开眼，映入眼帘的是五个愤怒的Avengers。

他从容地坐起来，抖了抖自己的耳朵和尾巴：“你们怎么在这儿？”

Avengers瞪着他。

Loki岿然不动，他先是看了Thor一眼，视线露骨地在他的腰线上滑过，赞叹道：“Brother，你这一身真性感。”

顶着Natasha样子的Thor完全不买他的帐：“还是那句话，我就算这样也能揍你。”

Loki瘪瘪嘴，随后视线转向Tony：“Iron Man, 你长高了。”

Tony的表情预示着他很快就要召唤自己的盔甲揍人了。

Loki丢给他一个深表遗憾的表情。

他打了个响指，所有人都恢复了他们本来的模样。他眯起眼睛，抱着被子感受了一会儿被窝的温暖。他的耳朵得意地动了动，尾巴一下一下悠闲地甩着。

然后，他上下打量了他们一眼：“现在，我要换衣服了。你们谁想留下来？”

顿时间，刚才还围在一遍的五个人从他面前消失的彻彻底底，Thor还顺手带上了门。

Loki望着Thor等人离开的方向，露出了一个心满意足的笑容。

 

Chapter Six

01

即便尾巴事件让他意识到了自己的兽化愈加严重，Loki仍然打算一直就这么拖下去。他从前见过这个咒语，尽管并没有见到过它的其它解咒方法，但如果他可以加以研究，也许能研究出来一种让他更有尊严的解决方法。

然而，诅咒并没有给他这个机会。

那天本是Loki清洗毛发的日子。

Loki自幼就有很严重的洁癖，他不能忍受身上有丝毫的不整洁。自从身上多出来了两只耳朵和一只尾巴之后，他就决定必须隔两天清洗一次它们——鉴于它们是白色的，想象一下当他雪白的尾巴和耳朵脏掉以后是个什么光景——Loki光是想想那个场面就觉得自己十分想毁灭世界。

故而，每隔两天，所有Avengers都能看见一个墨绿色的身影，拎着一只从Tony Stark那里剥削来的水桶，在Stark大厦中飞快地掠过。

今天也是一样，Loki拎着水桶回到自己房间，路过Stark身边的时候还故意在他脚面上洒了一点点水，引得Tony大叫着抗议。他刚把水桶放到地上，以一种极为高难度的姿势蹲在一边，将自己的尾巴泡进去，就听见窗外传来一声巨大的爆破声。

Loki盯着窗外那被轰掉半边的露台瞧了一会儿，然后面无表情地低头继续揉搓自己的尾巴。

半分钟后，露台的另外半边也被轰了下来，还有一块巨大的瓦砾被炸进了他的窗户。

Loki叹了一口气，认命地把尾巴从桶中拽出来甩了甩，又打开衣柜，翻出了他藏在里面的权杖。

他拎着权杖走到楼下准备揍人的时候，正面迎上急匆匆往这边赶的Thor。他金发的兄长挥舞着雷神之锤放倒了手边的一个怪物，直直地冲着Loki走过来。

“这到底是什么情况？”Loki不爽地甩掉了尾巴上残留的水珠，权杖一横撂倒另一个扑过来的怪物，“Tony Stark终于被他的某个仇家炸了老窝？”

Thor揽住他的腰，带着他飞出了交战区。等到他们安全落到停在空中的一个直升机上后，他才松开Loki的腰：“之前有一阵不知从哪儿来的能量在纽约上方炸开了一个小裂缝，”他指了指正和Steve交战的那个怪物，“那些东西就是从裂缝掉出来的。”

Tony回过头来，他正飞快地操控着直升机上那块巨大的触屏版：“一群从神秘裂缝掉出来的神秘生物，来到纽约的第一天就炸了Stark大厦，有没有让你想起来点什么？”

Loki淡淡地瞥了他一眼：“干的漂亮？”

Tony听到这话手一抖，他一指头划过去，直升机突然来了个急转弯。他正想反驳，Jarvis的声音冒了出来：“先生，东南方有架飞船正在向我们驶来，他们装备了炸弹。”

Tony用力拉下操纵杆，直升机上升了十几米。“Thor！”他大叫道，“你腾的出手的话能不能帮我捣了那群怪物的发动机？我得去接Natasha，她对于直升机这玩意儿比较在行。”

Thor点点头，当他打开舱门的时候，却看见Loki也拎着权杖准备一起跳出去。

“你不能去。”他伸手拦住Loki，将他挡在舱门口，“这群生物不好对付。”

Loki伸手去推他，一个用力，他们俩连人带锤子权杖全掉出了直升机，搞得Thor不得不急忙挥舞雷神之锤，搂紧他省的他们俩摔得粉身碎骨。

“不，”Loki毫无被人搂住的自知，他讥讽地挑起一只眉毛，“我能去。还没有谁能在我清理尾巴的时候把一块脏兮兮的瓦砾扔进我的房间。”

 

Loki很快就发现了这场战斗的麻烦之处。

Thor选的降落地点不太好，他俩刚好落在交战区的正中央。他们人数不多，即便有Thor的雷神之锤和Loki的魔法，他们仍然无法跟这群怪物打消耗战。可偏偏这群生物颇爱聚堆，他们才一落地，就围上来了一大群。

Loki飞快地扫视了一圈他们四周那围了里三层外三层的怪物，采取了他当时唯一能做的方案。

他转过身，与Thor背对背，专心致志对付这群正向他们紧紧相逼上来的怪物。

“Oh, Brother，”他弯起唇角，权杖在他手中闪烁出幽幽蓝光，“想起我们那些年并肩战斗的日子了吗？”

Thor抡着雷神之锤砸飞了一个冲着他们这边飞来的火球，他皱起眉：“你权杖怎么来的？”

Loki横过权杖，蓝色光柱扫倒了一片生物。

“真的？”他不可置信地扬起眉毛，“在我们得击退这群长相恶心的玩意儿的时候，你关心的居然是我的权杖是怎么来的？”

“打完再说。”Thor拉着他转了个方向，言简意赅道。

他背对着Thor，Thor温暖的体温顺着他的后背透了过来。距离上一次他们这么比肩战斗已经很久了。在Loki漫长的生命中，曾经有很长的一段岁月，他和Thor日夜相伴，无话不谈。Thor会送给他许多从远征中带回来的珍奇异宝，而Loki会回以他用绚丽无比的幻术从侏儒们手中换来的匕首长剑。

那时他们是彼此的兄弟。

可惜的是，在后来更加漫长的岁月中，他们之间夹杂了太多的猜疑，太多的误会，以及太多的隔阂。最终这一切如同溪流汇聚成江河、江河又汇聚为海洋一般，驶向了近乎无法挽回的局面。

然而他手臂上的那朵玫瑰状的诅咒印记改变了这一切。

其实这种感觉对于Loki来讲还是有点奇怪。上一次他来纽约时还企图毁了这个城市，为此跟Avengers打了个天翻地覆。然而这一次，他却跟Thor，他的兄长，相互将后背交给对方，共同为了这个城市而战——这么说或许不太准确，毕竟Loki本身并不爱纽约，他只是更讨厌这群把瓦砾扔进他房间的怪物。但鉴于他正在战斗，那么这么讲也无可厚非。

事情就是这时发生的。

就在Loki躬身躲过一轮攻击，抓着权杖的手一翻将那只怪物挑了出去时，一股热流从他的尾椎冒上来，他腿一软，整个人就跌了下去。

噢，棒极了。Loki讽刺地想，狐狸一年一次的发情期给他赶上了。

Tony Stark的声音在他们头顶响起：“Thor！你带着黑发小公主先离开，Banner和Natasha找到解决这群怪物的方法了。”

Loki恍惚间听见那句‘黑发小公主’，恨不得把手里的权杖直接扔到他头上。但苦于他现在浑身上下没有一丝力气，只得恨恨地将这笔账记了下来，打算日后再算。

Thor在他彻底跌到地上之前捞起了他。Loki很想抗议Thor抱他的方式，然而他刚一开口，唇齿间便溢出了一丝呻吟。吓得Loki立即闭上嘴，认命地将头靠在Thor身前，任由他将自己带离交战中心。

剩下的事情就让Avengers去操心吧，反正他刚才干掉的那一堆怪物，已经足够他出瓦砾的气了。

Loki昏昏沉沉间这么想道。

 

02

Loki已经记不清这件事具体是怎么发生的了。他烧的厉害，意识因为发情而混乱不堪。他的眼前一片缭乱，正如他的神志一般。唯一他能记得的便是当他一察觉到Thor打算将他放到床上就离开的时候，他本能地伸手环住Thor，将他拉进了一个火热的吻。Loki几乎是疯狂地在Thor口中掠夺每一分氧气，直到他们两个全都无法呼吸了才停下来。

Thor没能挣扎太久。Loki的手在他的肩胛骨上抚过，顺着他的腰线一路向下，干脆利落地剥下了他的外裤。Loki曲起双腿，松松垮垮地夹在Thor的腰上。他全身都在发热，Thor能感觉到他滚烫的手正探进自己的内裤，于臀峰上磨蹭打转。

“Loki，”Thor粗喘着试图推开Loki，但当他的手刚刚触到Loki身上时，后者便发出了一声短促的呻吟，“Loki，听我说，你不会想……”

Loki没理他。现在他完全是在按本能做事了，他浑身上下都被欲望的尖叫所支配，下体因得不到满足而空虚得难受。他松开Thor的脖子，忽的翻身，用力将Thor推到床上。他跨坐到Thor身上，半俯下身子去磨蹭Thor健壮的胸膛，一只手探到Thor的内裤里，揉搓着那根已经半勃的老二。

“说真的，”他盯着那根老二慢慢地将内裤撑出一个凸起，戏谑地瞥了一眼Thor，“你不会硬不起来吧？”

下一秒他便被推了下去，Thor欺身狠狠将他压在身下，他的眼中满是情欲，喑哑着嗓子在Loki耳边道：“你很快就会知道我硬不硬的起来。”

很快Loki就后悔说那句话了。Thor的证明十分简洁明了，他动手粗暴地撕开Loki的裤子，只留下一条内裤。Thor近乎痴迷地隔着他的裤子摩挲他的阴茎。Loki的老二就如他本人一般，并不太粗，却胜在修长。他的手指在它周围勾勒着，直到它将内裤撑起一个明显的轮廓后才剥下Loki的内裤。

而后Loki恐惧地发现自己的双腿也被架到了Thor的肩上，他的双腿被以一种极其羞耻的角度打开，一直分到最大，露出紧致的后穴以及压在下面的那条蓬松的尾巴。

Thor放开的他的老二，转而抓起那条尾巴，它在他手中轻轻发抖。Thor将它举到唇边，细细亲吻舔舐着，并且满意地听到Loki因此发出的一大串呻吟。

“舔舔它。”他将手指凑到Loki唇边，想了想，又沉声威胁道，“你最好别下口咬，不然这个步骤就此省略。”

Loki抬眼看了他一眼，他的眼眶中溢满泪水。Thor又将手向前递了递，他看了它一眼，才不情不愿地张口含住，专心致志地吮吸起来。他在吮吸的时候，腮帮子凹下去了一个小小的窝。Thor的老二就贴在他大腿根上，此刻Loki分明发现它比刚才又大了一点。

Thor等他舔得差不多了，抽出手，掰开他的臀瓣，便插进去了一根手指。他在Loki的身体中四处搅动，试图找到Loki的敏感点。后穴中多出来一根异物传来些许不适，Loki双手扣紧Thor的肩胛骨，头埋在Thor锁骨处闷哼了一声。

很快Thor就发现每当他摸到某一处的时候，那条甬道便会缩紧。他恶作剧般地戳了几下那个地方，引得Loki一阵颤抖。

又是一阵热潮袭来，Loki扣在Thor肩上的双手忽的收紧，在上面留下一道抓痕。“快点…”他喘息着断断续续催促道，“Brother，快点。”

那句‘brother’让叫得Thor的老二又硬了几分，他粗喘着抽出手指，把住自己硬的发疼的老二对准了Loki的后穴，挺胯推了进去。

Loki太紧了，他的甬道因突然被捅进来这么一个大东西而迅速收缩。他下意识皱起眉，无意识地小声呼着痛。Thor不得不停下来，弯腰去亲吻Loki半张着的嘴唇。

“放松，Loki，不然你会受伤。”他轻声哄骗着，吮吸那探出来的一点点舌尖。

Loki被他吻得七荤八素，犹如缺氧的鱼一般渴求着他的吻。闻言，他少有地变得听话，他的后穴放松了一些，但仍一下一下地夹着Thor。

Thor缓缓动着腰，他每次都几乎整根抽出，又深深地插入，并一次比一次进入得更深。Loki的后穴被巨大的龟头撑开，整个人沉浸在被填满的快感中。他紧闭着眼，腰一挺一挺地回应着Thor，一条腿搭在Thor肩上，另一条无意识地勾着Thor的腰，时不时发出几声细碎的呻吟。

Loki口中一直喃喃着什么，唇一开一合，但却始终没有出声。Thor托住他的腰，抱着他坐在自己腿上。他凑过耳朵去听，才听见Loki一直喃喃的是一个名字。

“Thor…”

“Thor…”

“Thor…”

他执念般地喃喃着，好似这个名字是唇齿间最甜蜜的情话。

Thor的心跳漏了一下，他盯着Loki，停下了动作。

Loki还是在发热，见他停下动作，极为不满地皱了皱眉。他睁开眼，尾巴轻轻打着卷，一下下扫过Thor的小腿。

接着Thor便将他抱得更紧，他近乎疯狂地操弄着怀中的那个人。Loki的后穴被粗暴地撑开，他刚想吃痛地叫出声来，下一秒又因随之而来的快感，唇边溢出的是一声呻吟。他的脚趾紧紧蜷着，有一搭没一搭地轻挠着Thor。

Loki仰起头，零星的泪水顺着眼角滑了下来。Thor在它们滑到他的脸颊之前便将它们尽数舔去，他用有些粗糙的指腹擦了擦Loki的脸颊，一边轻声许诺会更轻一些，一边动作却更加粗暴。

窗外忽的飞来一个巨大的火球，炸掉了这间卧室的半扇窗户。一只怪物驾着飞行器冲过来，可它刚冲到一半就被愤怒的Hulk一拳砸沉了飞行器。Hulk扭头冲他们吼了一声，让他们不想死的话就换个地方再乱搞，而后又怒气冲冲地转身离开继续去砸人。

Thor只愣了那么一秒，随即就飞快地抱着Loki下了床。他将Loki放在地上，又抓过一只枕头垫在他腰下。Loki见他又一次停下来，不满地抬了抬腰，连眼睛都懒得睁便一尾巴狠狠抽到了他的腰上。紧接着他优雅地收回尾巴，冷冷威胁道：“你要是这时候敢停下，以后你也就不必做爱了。”

Thor被他抽得吃痛，火气一下就上来了。他抓着Loki翻了个个儿，让他整个人趴到了枕头上。他托起Loki小腹，迫使他半跪下来，而后惩罚地一巴掌拍上了Loki紧致的臀瓣。

“你再敢用你这根尾巴抽我，”他粗粝着嗓子道，“我就把你绑起来，让你一直硬着，但射不出来。”

Loki因为耻辱整个人抖了一下，他捏住枕头，心想完事儿之后一定找机会阉了Thor，他飞快地在脑子里列出了无数种阉割方法，并计算出了它们的可操作性。但他没能想太久，因为Thor很快就又掰开他的臀瓣挺身捅进去了一点点。

“想要吗？”他俯下身，在Loki耳边沉声道，“不说话我就停在这里不进去。”

Loki咬牙切齿：“你做还是不做？”

Thor却注意到他的尾巴晃了晃，在自己身上轻轻挠了两下。他扶着Loki的腰，慢慢地推了一点进去，诱导道：“只摇尾巴可不行，你得说出来。”

Loki沉默了几秒钟，Thor也不急，只停在那里，手伸下去在Loki的老二旁边打转，就是不碰上去。过了一会儿，他如愿以偿地听见Loki干巴巴的声音。

“进来。”

Thor闻言立即整根没入了他。他抓着Loki的胯骨，疯狂地撞击着他。Loki被他顶得再说不出一句话，只得咬着嘴唇，忍住唇边快要溢出来的长长的呻吟。

 

当天下午他翻来覆去把Loki折腾着射了七八次，直到Loki再射不出来什么东西的时候，Thor才罢休。

他的兄弟安静地窝在他怀里，挪了挪身子便昏睡了过去。他搂着Loki，他们的胸膛紧紧相抵，呼吸彼此混杂交织。

此时他的理智已经回来了大半，但这并没有帮上太多的忙，因为他脑中依旧一团乱麻，窗外的战斗声已经小了许多，也许是其他几个Avengers的计划成功了。

最终Thor叹了口气。他轻轻将Loki放在床上，自己拎着地上那个Loki早些时候搬过来的大水桶去浴室打了盆水。

尽管Loki此时没说什么，但他得给Loki清理干净。不然以Loki严重的洁癖，明天什么事儿他都做得出来。

 

Chapter Seven

Thor醒来的时候Loki还在睡。

Loki昨日的确是被折腾狠了，如果是在Thor的理智完全存在的情况下，他是无论如何也不会做出像他昨天做出的那些事。但当Loki吻住他的时候，他的理智以及一贯引以为傲的自制力便彻底不翼而飞。尽管他很清楚这一切都是不对的，不应该的，可他仍旧无法控制地想要去亲吻他的兄弟，去占有他，这是Thor从未有过的失控。

这也就是为什么，在后来他抱着Loki去清理，Loki皱着眉勾住他的脖子的时候，他再一次没有忍住，又拽着Loki来了一次。

他们一直折腾到晚上，到了后面Loki基本上是昏昏沉沉地任由他上下其手的。直到Thor的理智彻彻底底地回来之后，他才意识到这件事绝对不能继续下去了。他将Loki抱回床上，顶着身上被Loki挠出来的抓痕，在其他Avengers毫不掩饰的震惊目光下，又去拎了一桶水。

现在他彻底清醒了，并且不得不面对自己所做出的所有事情。

Thor偏过头，Loki仍旧睡着，他如同小时候一样热衷于抢被子，然后将Thor的和他自己的被子全裹在身上，把自己裹成一个卷。清晨的日光从窗外透进来，在Loki面上洒下一片金色。睡着的Loki要比他醒着的时候显得让人省心多了，他的眼睛闭着，全然不见平时溢满其中的戏谑与算计。金色的光圈轻轻落在他的脸颊上，柔和了他的偏执和尖锐。

在某个瞬间，Thor以为自己看到了许多年前的那个跟他同食同寝的弟弟，而不是日后冷酷残忍的邪神。

他始终想不明白为何Loki会变成后来那个样子，但他已经做了所有他能做的一切去拯救Loki的灵魂。可他的兄弟依旧变得无比偏执，变得内心充斥着愤怒和仇恨。Thor困惑过，痛心过，也悼念过。最后，他终于失望了。他收起了所有曾经对于Loki宽容和疼爱，有生以来的第一次开始防备这个跟他一同长大的兄弟。然后，在他还没能好好理清究竟该如何对待Loki的时候，Loki死在了他的怀里。

而后来Loki突然出现在他面前，活着，全身上下一切正常，除了那个诅咒。Loki不再尝试毁灭地球，他似乎看上去只是来这里寻找解咒方法的，并且不打算伤害任何人。Thor对于这一切庆幸又愤怒，他的内心无比混乱，他无法理解Loki的想法，同样也无法理解自己的。

就在这一片混乱中，Loki给了他一个吻。于是一切一发不可收拾。

Loki睡得不太安稳，即便在睡梦中，他也依旧紧紧皱着眉，时不时哼一声。他的两只毛茸茸的耳朵耷拉在头顶，双手死死拽着被子，仿佛它是个救命稻草一般。

Thor盯着Loki看了一会儿，做了一个小时候Loki做噩梦时他常做的动作。他抬起手，以连他自己都不曾发现过的轻柔力度，隔着被子缓缓拍了拍Loki的背。

“睡吧，Loki，”他喃喃道，一如幼时在爱神殿中与Loki同住时一般，“我总是在你身边的。”

直到Loki慢慢放松了眉头，手指不再尽抓着被子后，他才像是触电一般地缩回了手。他又看了Loki一会儿，终是慢慢地退开，穿好衣服离开了这个房间。

他走得太急了。所以他没有看见，在他身后，本该在沉睡的Loki缓缓睁开了眼睛。

 

在Thor和Loki手忙脚乱地处理发情期的时候，Avengers已经把那群怪物送回老家了。Banner找到了一种方法可以在裂缝上重新打开一个虫洞，并利用虫洞在关闭时候余下的能量补上那个裂缝。Tony把那群生物的母舰丢进了虫洞，其余几个人则在虫洞关闭后，关门打狗似的把遗留下来的那些生物解决掉了。

如果说这次发情期改变了什么，那就是，在发情期之前，是Loki躲着Thor，但现在，Thor开始躲着他了。

但是对于Loki本身来说，他已经看开了。在那次让他们两个人都措手不及的发情期里，他和Thor可谓是该做的不该做的全做过了，所以现在再来讨论贞操问题已经没有必要了。特别是当Loki清楚了Thor并不像他表现出来的那样立场坚定后，他心里就更是一点障碍也没有了。

现在，一个现成的解咒方法摆在他面前，能让他早一点摆脱这个不听话的尾巴和耳朵，Loki觉得自己唯一正确的选择就是采用它。

于是他找到了一个新的打发时间的方法，那就是以捉弄Thor为乐。

他花了点时间，暗中挪用了Tony Stark的一些设备，从地球上的各个角落翻出来了各式各样的追爱方法，亲自筛选一番后定下了一份计划书。

这也就是为什么，原本一直把自己关在房间里不见人的Loki，突然活跃于Avengers面前的原因。对此Tony表示深受其害，因为Loki不管做什么，都会拉上他当垫背的。

比如说，Loki不再穿着他的盔甲到处乱晃，他特地跑出去给自己定制了一身修身得体的行头。但这并不是关键。关键是他哪儿都不去，专挑整个纽约最贵的店买店里最贵的东西。然后，把账记在Tony名下。

Tony在一天内开出十张巨额支票后，终于忍无可忍地跑去跟Thor哭诉自己再这么被折腾下去就快要面临破产的事实。

当Thor被Tony软磨硬泡一下午之后，他终于不得不硬着头皮去见Loki，后者显然是挥霍完Tony Stark的钱刚回来。他穿着新买来的黑色长风衣，正坐在沙发上吃一根不知从哪儿弄来的雪糕。

Thor在Loki旁边的扶手椅上坐下来，他花了几秒钟去思考自己的视线到底应该放在哪。因为Loki并没有刻意掩盖之前Thor在他身上留下的各种各样的痕迹，他只要一抬头，Thor就能清晰地看见他脖子上遍布的那些吻痕。

Thor不说话，Loki也就不说话。他只是继续抓着那根雪糕，舔得十分起劲。他灵巧的舌头从雪糕上滑过，腮帮子在嗦雪糕的时候凹下去一小块，时不时发出一声满足的赞叹。Thor瞪着他嗦雪糕的样子，不知怎么的就想起了他也曾是这样投入痴迷地舔弄他的——

他闭了闭眼，强迫自己的思维停下来，并且艰难地将视线从那根雪糕上挪开。

“Loki，”他还是吞了吞口水，喉结上下动了动，“你必须停止捉弄Tony，这两天他正在修复被炸掉的半边Stark大厦，这需要不少钱。他已经够可怜的了。”

Loki抬起眼瞥了Thor一眼，看到他喉结的动作时他眼中飞快地闪过一丝得意，而后他深深将雪糕含了进去，扭头去看外边正在被修补的露台。

“好吧，我会停下来。”他宽容大度地说，“今天这点行头就算是他那天喊的那句‘黑发小公主’的补偿。”

Thor又一次强迫自己把视线从Loki含着的雪糕上扯开。他踌躇了一会儿，才又开口道：“之前，那个，”他的眼神飘到Loki脖颈上的吻痕处，“我……”

他后面那半句‘很抱歉’还未说出口，Loki就打断了他的话。Loki缓缓地靠到背后的沙发上，翘起二郎腿，换了个更悠闲的坐姿。

“不用觉得有什么，”Loki淡淡地说，“那只是打了一炮，因为这个诅咒带来的发情期。”

Thor点点头，松了一口气的同时又有些失望，尽管他并不清楚这种失望从何而来。他只是张了张嘴，却没再说出什么，最终留下Loki一个人继续坐在那儿吃他的雪糕。

Tony见他回来了，第一个迎上去。“Thor！”他的声音中透着一种深深的急切，“他答应了吗？”

Thor茫然地看着他，花了半分钟反应他都说了什么。而后他点点头：“答应了。”

Tony如释重负地舒出一口气，引得一边的Natasha一阵侧目。

“你们怎么了？”她摇晃着手中的那杯红酒，语气高深莫测，“Loki答应你们俩其中一个的求婚了？”

 

Chapter Eight

糟糕的是，Loki的骚扰行为并未因此停止。

他从不与Avengers一起吃饭，但每当他们吃饭的时候，他就会晃到餐厅来，手里夹着一只高脚杯，斜斜地倚在酒柜吧台上小口抿着杯中的酒。他从不吝啬于表现自己的性感，事实上，他有些表现得过头了。当他抿酒时，他会将视线瞥向Thor，在Thor感受到那丝灼热的视线看向他后，他又会若无其事地收回视线，舌尖不紧不慢地舔过嘴唇。

或者，他会在Thor面前不经意地伸懒腰，他的衬衫会随着动作被带起来，露出一小截腰线。而Thor打赌，Loki清楚在这个时候，Thor是一定会盯着看的。因为他总是在Thor的呼吸变得急促后，斜过视线看他的兄长。Thor发誓，他的眼神中绝对有一丝得意。

Thor发现自己不能控制住不去注意他。自从发情期后，Loki身上就一直有些什么紧紧抓着他的注意力，一刻也不愿松开。

与此同时，Loki的身体也在变化。他本就洁白似雪的尾巴和耳朵变得更加具有光泽，而他整个人看起来则愈发漂亮，这不是说Loki以前不够英俊，只是他现在的漂亮，相对于从前的英气，更多了几丝柔和。

Thor虽不明白这种变化意味着什么，但他很清楚这绝对与那个诅咒有关系。于是在遭受了Loki将近三天的特殊的骚扰行为后，他将Loki堵在了浴室门口。

这是Stark大厦中的一间浴室，是他在对于Tony一系列威逼利诱后赢得来的独家使用权。Loki的说辞很简单，他只在这里呆一个月，一个月后不论诅咒有没有解除，他都会离开。而如果这一个月他有任何不顺心的话，最后买单的还是Tony。

Loki刚刚洗完澡，他裹着一个大浴巾，头发还是湿漉漉的，耳朵尖上还顶着几滴水珠。见到Thor站在门口，他显然是愣了一下，而后伸手从一边的架子上拽过一个毛巾开始擦自己的头发。

“有事吗，Brother？”他用毛巾揉了揉自己的耳朵，把上面挂着的水珠抹掉了。

Thor盯着他头发上的水珠顺着脖颈淌下来，一路滑至锁骨，最终消失于那块浴巾内。他吞咽了一下，将自己的视线拽到Loki脸上：“你的诅咒期限是三十天，现在已经过去十多天了，还有不到二十天的时间，你……”

他没能说完，因为Loki已经缓步走到他面前。他们之间贴得很近，Loki抬起头，他们的呼吸便彼此相绕。

“所以呢？”他低声问，声线中带着一点蛊惑，“你想做什么？”

Thor的呼吸又一次紧促起来，他注视着Loki祖母绿般的眼睛，轻轻提了一口气：“我……”

 _我想操你。_ 他想。 _我想将你压在这里，压在洗手池上。我的手会抚过你每一寸皮肤，抚过你身体上的每一个敏感点。我会玩弄你的乳首，和你那根漂亮的老二。然后我会将你操进池子里，我的阴茎将深深进入你，而我则会欣赏你被操到恍惚而无措的眸子，然后亲吻你微微张开的红唇——_

_不。_

他猛地回过神来，Loki正专注地盯着他。Thor不由地向后退了一步，后背撞上了浴室门的把手，硌得他生疼。

“我想帮你解除诅咒，Loki，”他呼出一口气，接了下去，“我想救你，我得救你。”

Loki的唇角慢慢弯了起来，他又向前迈了一步。

“不，”他摇了摇头，抬手抚过Thor额前的金发，“你刚刚可不是在想这个。”

Thor抓住他不安分的手，偏过头，盯着他手腕上的那朵玫瑰印记：“我得帮你解除诅咒，不然你会死。”

Loki盯着他，忽的抽回手，向后退开几步。

“你没办法帮我。”他说，而后将身上的浴巾解了下来，随手将它扔到了浴缸边上，“现在，做你刚刚想做的。”

Thor克制着不去看他腰腹以下，但即使这样他的下身仍传来了一股热流。他握紧了拳，强迫自己闭上眼：“不，Loki，不。”

“为什么？”Loki轻轻笑了起来，他慢条斯理地坐到浴缸边上，“你硬了，而我们并不是没有做过。”

Thor仍旧闭着眼，听见‘硬了’两个字，他的眼皮轻轻颤抖了一下：“上次的事，不应该发生的。”

Loki凝视了他一会儿，最终沉默地将浴巾重新围到了身上。他沉默着推开Thor，自己走了出去。

_你没办法救我的，你永远也做不到。所以……_

Loki弯弯唇角，兀自笑了起来。

_所以，我们地狱见。_

Chapter Nine

但出乎Loki意料的是，Thor这次似乎是铁了心的要帮Loki解除诅咒。当然，他的任何行动对于Loki来讲都是添乱，因为除了让他们彼此相爱，没有任何别的解咒方法。而这个解咒方法，是Loki无论如何也不能让Thor知道的。

想想吧，他一向骄傲，又怎么会将尊严献上。如果说Thor因为愧疚、同情、怜悯或是其它类似的情绪施舍给他一点爱，那么Loki更乐意就此体面地死去。

所以，他的解决方法也很简单。鉴于Thor最近十分有兴趣围在他身边，Loki想也没想就把他带到Stark大厦地下的一个藏书室，丢给他一厚沓书让他看。

藏书室里没什么坐的地方，只有好几架子的书。Loki带了个坐垫下去，靠在一个墙角，边读书边悄悄看Thor读书的样子取乐。作为和Thor共同生活了将近一千多年的兄弟，他自然很了解Thor。如果说他的兄长有多么擅长打斗，那么他就有多么不擅长读书。当年Frigga教他们读书的时候，几乎每一天Thor都是睡过去的。所以，Loki现在的行为基本可以归结为一句话。

他在耍他。

Thor捧着怀里的一摞书，太阳穴突突地疼。他愁绪满满地看向Loki，语气听起来十分可怜。“Brother，”他苦闷地问，“这些全都是吗？”

“是。”Loki一向撒谎不眨眼，他挑起一边眉，挑衅般地瞥了Thor一眼，“如果你觉得多也可以不看，本来寻找解咒方法也就是我一个人的事情。”

Thor苦哈哈地在他旁边坐下来，他巨大的身形几乎挡完了Loki正在读的书本上的光线，更别提Loki隔着老远就能闻见Thor身上的那股味。他皱着鼻子，伸手去推他的兄长，然后绝望的发现他的兄长纹丝不动。

“众神之父在上，你今天究竟吃了什么东西？”Loki咬牙切齿地继续推他。

Thor眨了眨眼，愣了半秒钟，老实作答：“午饭，和Avengers一起吃了蒜蓉面包…？”

Loki狠狠瞪着他，仿佛他就是一个愚蠢的蒜蓉面包。而后他嫌弃地摆摆手，挪远了点自己的坐垫：“转过去，你很臭。”

“……”Thor有些委屈地转过身，背对着Loki：“但是我漱过口了。”

Loki毫不动摇，他等Thor转过去了，这才老神在在地翻开他手里的那本书，口中依旧吐出讽刺之语：“显然你漱口漱得极不认真。”

Thor忍住想要揍他屁股的欲望，对自己不断重复他的弟弟还处于诅咒中，他不能跟他计较。他拿过那摞书中的第一本，不再理Loki，只自顾自读了起来。

但显然这个小疯子显然完全不知道口无遮拦的边界在哪里。藏书室中安静了才一会儿，Loki慢悠悠的声音再次在他身后响起：“其实你也不一定要一直背对着我坐。你看，藏书室里只有我们两个，而Stark的监视器早在我进来的时候就被我拆了。所以，我们可以……”

他那双灵巧的手缠上了Thor的腰际，不轻不重地在上面掐了一把。而后它顺着腰线慢慢滑到了Thor尾椎的地方，在那里画了一个圈。

Thor倒吸了一口冷气，他全身上下的血液几乎是不受控制地涌向小腹。在他们共同度过的千年时光里，他的兄弟总喜欢一些小小的恶作剧，而Thor对于Loki的小恶作剧从来都是束手无策的。他伸手拍掉了Loki那只胡闹的手，忍无可忍地回头警告道：“不要闹。”

Loki缩回手，嘴上却依旧叭叭个没完。“我没有闹。”他不满地看着自己被拍红的手，“如果这都算胡闹，那我发情期那次你做的，岂不是算造反。”

Thor整个人在听到发情期三个字的时候彻底僵硬，他张口辩驳，却发现嗓子干哑的厉害：“那只是一个不该发生的错误，那是我的错误。”

Loki原本只是随口胡扯，听得这一句，他身子一顿，但那只有一瞬，紧接着他就在唇边扯起了一个讽刺的笑容。

“看看，这就是伟大的雷神的行事方式。上了自己的兄弟后，第一反应是‘这是个不该发生的错误’。”他冷哼一声，“那么Thor，你告诉我，我令你蒙羞了吗？如果答案是肯定的，请一定告诉我，我真的非常希望能够羞辱到你，哪怕一点点也行。”

他究竟知不知道自己在说什么？！Thor深深提起一口气，之前涌向他小腹的血液似乎全部倒流上涌，夹杂的愤怒令他喘不过气。他在愤怒Loki说出这种话，却更愤怒自己曾经对自己的兄弟作出那样的事。

“那你说我该怎么办？”Thor攥紧了手中的书，他浑身气的颤抖，几乎恨不得把身后那个口吐妄言的人生吞活剥，“我难道应该承认，是的没错，我的兄弟——你，就该被我上。这是你想要的吗，Loki？想在我身下承欢，想要将此事公布与众？如果这是你想要的，那我必定照做。”

他接下来的话却在他转过头的那一瞬间卡在了嗓子眼，因为当Thor转过身，他正对上了那双清澈碧绿的眼睛。

它蕴满了泪水。而眼睛的主人，却死死地咬着下嘴唇，不肯流下一滴眼泪。

他又想到了很久以前，在他们还都年幼的时候。Loki从小便和其他孩子不同，他最喜欢看书，Frigga的所有藏书他早早就读完了。在某些阳光灿烂的午后，Thor会和其他玩伴一同打闹。此时Loki永远都会捧着一本书，远远地坐着。当他读累了，就会抬起头，而每当这个时候Thor都会恰好回过头去，他们便可以隔着好远遥遥相望。

Loki读的书多，知晓的故事也多。Thor不喜欢看书，却喜欢听故事。于是在他们成年之前的每一个夜晚，Thor都会厚着脸皮蹭到Loki在爱神殿内的卧室，跟他挤到一个床上，央求Loki给他讲故事。有时候Loki讲得累了，就会径直靠着Thor的肩膀睡过去。而后者会帮他仔仔细细地盖好被子，搂着他一同睡去。

Loki讲故事的时候是不看书的，Thor永远也想不通他的兄弟究竟是从哪里知道这么多有趣的事情的。而每当他询问这个问题的时候，Loki的答案都只有一个。

他的兄弟总会眨眨那双碧绿的眼睛，它们美的不可方物。而后他轻轻地回答道：“这些，都是我亲自看见过的。”

当年的Thor自然是不信，毕竟当时他们年纪都还小，Loki又怎么可能真的独自去过那么多地方。但如今再想起来，Thor有时候也会觉得，也许那些故事——矮人国的珠宝匕首，精灵族的盛典，神秘的金杯——它们都是真的。

他一直以来都理所应当地将Loki摆在一个需要保护的位置，却忽视了他这个兄弟也许早就不需要保护的这个事实。

他的兄弟，从来都是不输于人的。

Thor愣在原地，Loki不肯示弱地盯着他。他注视着Loki那双泪汪汪的眼睛，而后抬起手，像他一直以来习惯做的那样抚上Loki的后颈，将他拉近了。

“不，你从不令我蒙羞。”他轻声说，“从不。”

 

Chapter Ten

“不，你从不令我蒙羞。”他轻声说，“从不。”

尽管世人皆道雷神为无所畏惧的化身，但很少有人知道，有一样东西是Thor打心眼里害怕的，那就是他兄弟的眼泪。这是一条遗留千年的后遗症，而它的缘由实在早远，甚至连Loki自己都记不住了。

Loki从小就并不爱哭。但凡遇见不如他意的人，相比于哭，他更喜欢安静地顺从，然后在对方放松警惕之后狠狠地打击报复回去。譬如当年Sif的金发就是这么没的，只因为她一句无意的话被Loki当成了讽刺，这个小疯子暗自筹划了一月有余便设法永久性地把这位女武神的头发变成了黑色。

活脱脱的一个记仇之王。

     Thor对于Loki的这种性格心知肚明，然而他总觉得这只是小孩子气性，从不将Loki的恶作剧放在心上。但他同时也潜意识里觉得，Loki是不会哭的。

直到有一次，Thor和三勇士一同出去狩猎，因狩猎地点太过危险，他没有带上Loki。彼时Loki还是个极其粘哥哥的小家伙，基本称得上是Thor的腿部挂件。在他得知Thor没有带他一同前去的时候，他所做的只是坐在他在爱神殿中的寝宫，一动不动地等着。等到五天之后Thor狩猎归来，提着一袋子战利品跑到Loki的寝殿中准备跟他分享时，他见到的只是一个窝在黑暗中，攥着一把匕首啜泣的Loki。

当时Thor吓得把手里一袋子战利品全扔地上了，他手忙脚乱地上前抱住他的兄弟，用尽一切办法哄他别哭。然而Loki压根不买账，只是一个劲哭得厉害，边哭边打嗝，嘴里翻来覆去只有一句话。

“你为什么将我独自留下。”

那次Loki一直哭到撑不住睡过去才算完。他睡着后，带点婴儿肥的脸上还残存着一两滴泪珠。Thor愣愣地坐在他旁边，盯着那些泪珠发了一晚上的呆。

从那之后Loki就再没有这么没形象地哭过，他每次都只是噙着泪水，却倔强地一滴眼泪都不肯往出掉。

这个经历留给Thor的印象太过深刻，以至于他今后只要一见Loki有一点点掉眼泪的倾向，他就开始无法控制地心疼，无法控制地想去抱住哄哄他的兄弟。

这一点就算在Loki打算毁了纽约的时候也依旧成立。

所以这次当Thor撞见Loki那双泪汪汪的碧绿眼睛后，他就像是一只泄了气的气球，所有愤怒几乎在一瞬间被彻底平息，余下的只有愧疚和心疼。

他轻轻摩挲着Loki的后颈，搜肠刮肚地寻觅着安慰的言辞。但Loki并没有给他太多时间做这个。他吸吸鼻子，又将眼泪憋了回去，伸手推开Thor。

“你真虚伪，”他冷冷地撇下一句，声音却因为刚刚憋眼泪有些发闷，“我可是之前想要毁掉地球的邪神。”

但Thor只是坐在一边，他摇了摇头，湛蓝的眼睛一如既往地清澈。

“我深知你的残忍，邪念和睚眦必报，但那不是你令我蒙羞的理由。”他轻声说，“尽管我希望，你可以变得更好。”

Loki深深地看着他，眼中是从未有过的悲伤。

“那你可得失望了。”最终他扯出一个难看的笑容，将Thor一个人丢在了藏书室。

 

藏书室之后Loki便放弃了继续骚扰Thor寻开心，他的骚扰对象改为了其余的Avengers，基本上每一个复仇者联盟的成员都受到了Loki不同程度的骚扰。

比如他会时不时地向鹰眼和Natasha提供一杯冲泡好的咖啡，却似乎全然不觉这杯咖啡已经被后两者当成了某种危险的生化武器，被一遍又一遍地检测其中有没有含什么有害的物质。

他还会一有空就晃到Stark附近，什么也不做，只是站在一边观摩Ton做研究，偶尔出声提醒一两句实验的某个步骤出现的错误，然后讽刺Tony的智商。直到Tony彻底受不了他在一边的絮絮叨叨，忍无可忍地将他赶出实验室。

受灾最严重的当属Steve。Loki对他展现了极大的兴趣，每天下午他都会准时到达Steve旁边，做出一副纯良好学的样子问Steve各式各样的问题。

他第一次去找Steve的时候，后者正在清洗盾牌。

Loki先在他旁边转了两圈，而后拉来一只椅子，老神在在地坐到了Steve对面。他一句话不说，只是盯着Steve，直到后者被他盯得浑身发毛，忍不住抬头看他。

“你有什么事吗？”Steve于抄起盾牌把这个对纽约有犯罪前科的神敲晕砸飞和保持自己彬彬有礼的形象之间徘徊很久后，最终选择了一个折中的问法。

Loki闲闲地坐在椅子上，扭动一会儿寻找了一个舒服的坐姿，才屈尊回答道：“我是来聊天的。”

Steve下意识去看他的那条雪白的大尾巴，试图找出一丝阴谋的痕迹。Loki不满地卷起尾巴，冷冷地出声警告：“不要盯着我的尾巴看。”

Steve尴尬地收回视线，轻咳一声：“你想问什么？”

Loki沉默了一会儿，似乎是在思考这个问题。然后他提出了一个极具建设性的提问：“你的盾牌是可以挡住一切攻击吗？”

“理论上来讲，是的。”Steve不假思索道。

“所以如果我攻击你的上半身，你一定可以挡掉我的攻击，对吗？”Loki又问。

“是的。” Steve的声音里开始有了那么一丝的不确定。

“那么，”Loki翘起了二郎腿，身子慢条斯理地微微向后仰，“如果我攻击你下半身呢？”

“……”Steve真的思考了一下，他的胳膊是不是足够长，以至于能让他用盾牌遮住腿。

Loki见他不回答，佯作无辜地眨了眨他那双碧绿的眼睛：“考虑一下躲开这个选项？”

还没等Steve说话，他又自顾自地做出如下总结：“反应有点慢，不过情有可原，你冻得太久了。”

Steve终于忍无可忍地一盾牌砸了过去。

……

诸如此类的骚扰。

唯一一个没有被Loki的铁骑践踏的Avenger就是Banner了，Loki可能是因为对于上一次Hulk砸他的事情还有点心理阴影，故一直没有去造访他。

最终，在忍受了Loki长达一周的骚扰之后，快要精神崩溃的Avengers不约而同地堵在了Thor门口，选择了向他投诉他弟弟对他们犯下的诸多罪行。

“他居然给我们提供来路不明不白的咖啡，而我们完全从中找不到任何有害物质。”这是Natasha和鹰眼。

“他成天来打扰我做实验，致力于找出我实验中的漏洞，还不提供改进方案。”这是Tony。

“他每天下午都来找我聊天。”这是Steve。在他说完以后，其余几个人都向他投去了同情的眼神。

然后，他们一同将目光集中到Banner身上，后者无辜地眨了眨眼：“所以只有我一个是幸免于难的？”

“这简直就像一个巨大的阴谋，而我们完全不知道他究竟想干什么。”他们最终这么总结道。

Thor看着一个个被Loki折磨的苦不堪言的Avengers，搓了搓自己的脸，认命地去找Loki谈话。

 

Chapter Eleven

“不，我不吃鸡腿！不带骨头的也不吃！”

他们正坐在驶向加拿大的火车上。火车和铁轨之间发出哐嘡哐嘡的响声，窗外是大片大片的灌木丛。越往加拿大方向走，灌木便逐渐褪去，只剩下一片一望无际的碧绿的草地。偶尔能看到一两家农舍立于田野之中，远处的牛摇摆着尾巴，优哉游哉地低头吃着草。同时在改变的还有天空中的云，不同于美国那种扁平的云，加拿大的云总是一朵一朵的。如果抬头望去，便能看见在两朵洁白无比的云朵之间，白色的阳光穿云而下，投出无限光辉。

Loki气鼓鼓地窝在座位上，狠狠地瞪着Thor递到他跟前的鸡腿，仿佛在看着什么可怕的武器。

正如全宇宙的兄长一样，Thor在面对一个挑食的弟弟时也是会头疼的。他又把盘子往前推了推，好脾气地劝导着：“你得吃点东西，就算我们是半神也招不住你这么绝食两天。”

Loki嫌恶地看了盘子里盛着的鸡腿一眼，忍不住往后挪了挪。“不吃，”他皱着鼻子坚定地说，“那股油炸的味道让我恶心。再说到底是谁让我沦落到这个地步的？要不是你非要坐这个火车，我们至于悲惨到除了炸鸡腿以外再没有其他食物了吗？”

Thor叹了口气，彻底放弃了劝Loki进食。他又把盘子拉到自己面前，捏起那根鸡腿咬了一口。“真的没什么怪味，”他仔仔细细地嚼着，试图从中找出一点Loki所说的‘恶心的油炸味’，“你就尝一口？”

Loki这回甚至都懒得反驳了，他索性翻了个白眼，捂住鼻子，不让油炸鸡腿的味道蹂躏他的嗅觉。

事情是这样的，在Loki将Avengers骚扰的苦不堪言后，以Tony为首的其余几个Avengers一致决定，将Thor和他的疯子弟弟扫地出门。Tony甚至还帮忙搞定了他们一路的路费和一堆签证，要求是他们去哪儿都行，只要别毁灭地球。

Thor对此也很赞同，他看得出来，要是他们再不走，另外几个人可能真的会精神崩溃。想象一下，如果这个世界上一旦出现了几个精神崩溃的超级英雄，那简直就是修罗场。

另外一个更重要的理由是，他认为Loki只窝在Stark大厦是基本上不可能找到解咒方法的，鉴于他们已经把Stark大厦的藏书室翻了个底朝天。

于是当Tony来找他谈判的时候，他也就顺水推舟地答应了。

Loki对此不是非常高兴，但也没有明确地提出反对。他的本意是让Thor直接拎着雷神之锤，把他带到随便一个什么Thor认为会找到答案的地方。但这个提议被Thor否决了，他指出目前他们并没有任何明确的目的地，不如边走边找，看看能不能碰到什么线索。

这也就是为什么，他们正坐在这里，忍受着火车上提供的难吃的要命的午餐。

Loki从坐到这里开始就一直处于极度烦躁的状态，他不停地在座位上扭动着，一刻也没消停过。为了不引起别人注意，他不得不用魔法将他的耳朵和尾巴隐去。可它们看不见了并不代表就彻底消失了，Loki只在火车上坐了几个小时，他的尾巴就已经被压得发麻。

他扭动了一会儿，忽的伸出他那修长的腿狠狠地踢了对面Thor的小腿一脚。Thor被他踢得吃痛，不满地看了他一眼：“你干什么？”

Loki瞪着他，恨恨地磨了磨牙根，低声说：“你别伸腿踢我的尾巴。”

Thor眨眨眼，“我没——”他低下头去瞧自己的腿，“我看不见你的尾巴在哪儿啊。”

“废话，我用了隐形术。”Loki看起来恨不得把那个鸡腿盘子直接拍到他脸上，“但看不到不代表它就不存在，你踢它的时候我还是能感觉到痛的。”

Thor有点委屈地收回腿，“我不是故意的，”他辩解道，“我的腿比较长，而且你踢人真的很痛。”

“那用不用我给你削一截下来？”Loki咬牙切齿地盯着他，“还有我的尾巴也很疼，你个蠢货。”

Thor明智地选择了闭嘴，不去招惹这个正在生气的小疯子。

 

事实证明，即使是神，在真正饿了的时候也是什么都吃的。在距离火车最终到达目的地还有三个小时的时候，Loki选择了向饥饿妥协。但他妥协的方式仍然属于强硬的那一种——他一边忿忿地啃着那块炸鸡腿，一边恶狠狠地瞪着Thor。

对此Thor没有作出任何回应，他只是觉得Loki这种眼神很好玩，活像小时候Thor偷吃了Loki那一份的甜点一样。于是他也懒得计较Loki瞪他的事实，只坐在对面乐此不疲地想象假如这个时候Loki的耳朵没有被隐去的画面，然后举着一杯水挡住自己的偷笑。

他们最终到达渥太华的时间是在下午。渥太华的街道与纽约有很大差别，在纽约，你可以见到熙熙攘攘的人群，越往市中心走人就越多，最多的时候简直可以达到摩肩接踵的地步。

在Loki第一次来到纽约的时候——那会儿他还想炸了它——他就曾在心里暗自嫌弃纽约比他想象的要小。他最为嫌弃的就是那个时代广场了，此前他曾做过关于中庭的调查，故而一直以为时代广场就如它在照片里一样十分宽敞。直到他亲自去过那里之后，他才打心里觉得自己谎言之神的称号可能不保了——中庭人比他会说谎多了，更可怕的是，就连他们的照片都会说谎。

但渥太华不一样。也许是从前随Frigga读了太多诗集的缘故，Loki一直偏爱艺术气息浓重一点的城市。这个季节的渥太华整个儿沉浸在了花海中，五彩缤纷的花坛随处可见，就连路灯上也点缀着几簇花。相比于纽约，这个城市的街道要空旷许多。Loki几乎是一踏上渥太华，就打心眼里喜欢上了它。

Thor没有漏掉Loki眼中一闪而过的光彩。

“你喜欢这里，”他笑着去拉Loki的手，眼睛一如这里的天空一般湛蓝，“我很高兴。”

Loki在Thor握住他手的那一瞬间整个人都僵住了。Thor的手比他要大一点，拉着他的时候刚好能整个将Loki的手包住。他掌心粗糙的茧子磨蹭着Loki的手背，在上面留下了一点温暖的触感。

这种感觉很奇怪，毕竟从他们成年起Thor就再也没有拉过他的手。但Loki知道，他不讨厌它。

“我不喜欢。”他干巴巴地说，手上挣了两下没挣开也就任由Thor继续牵着他了，“Tony Stark定的那家旅馆还有多远，我不想在快饿晕的情况下走太多路。”

Thor没有戳穿他的谎话，他只是安抚地捏了捏Loki的手。“不远了，”他说，“我刚刚查了地图，顺着这条路走下去就能到。”

“为什么我们不能直接飞过去，你明明带着你的锤子。”Loki仍然有些闷闷不乐。

Thor没有理会Loki抱怨的语气，他又看了眼地图，左顾右盼着确认他确实走对了路：“你想让我们的照片出现在明天的新闻上吗？大标题写着‘雷神和他的通缉犯兄弟携手同游’？”

Loki的胃又叫了一声，他再次将这个归咎于Thor非得坐火车这件事上：“或者坐车过去也行，为什么非得走路。”

“这是条步行街，Loki，”Thor好脾气地提醒他，而后街边的一个地摊吸引了他的注意，他不由分说地攥着Loki的手将后者拉到摊边，“来看看这个。”

那是个卖画像的摊子，摊主是个二十出头的青年。那青年见他们过来了，弯起形状好看的眼睛，操着一口迷人的加拿大口音问他们需不需要一幅画像。

Thor抢在Loki出声之前一口答应了。他牵着Loki在座位上坐下来，那青年坐在他们对面架起了画板。Thor偏头去看他的兄弟。Loki仍是一脸不高兴，但此刻金色的阳光穿云而过，将他整个人都勾勒上了一层金色，他板着的脸也因此柔和了许多，比之前平添了一丝温暖。

Loki的手仍然安分地躺在他手心，Thor可以感觉到Loki的尾巴正慢悠悠地晃着，并一下一下地蹭着他的腰。

“黑发的那位先生，请笑一笑，”对面的青年抬头冲他们露出一个微笑，“板着脸画出来不好看。”

Loki的尾巴几乎在下一秒便恼羞成怒地抽到了Thor身上，后者不得不再次捏了捏他的手。“不，Loki，”Thor压低声音，在Loki耳边说道，“你不可以杀人灭口。”

Loki不情不愿地选择了让步，而后这位谎言之神硬生生扯出了一个难看的笑容。

但Thor却注意到他脸颊泛起了点粉色，这使得雷神轻轻地笑了起来。

然而很快Thor就发现他高兴得太早了，因为他显然忘记了Loki有多记仇。

当他们最终站在酒店前台的时候，为了避免Loki一个后悔再折回去残害那个摊主的性命，Thor一直拉着Loki的手，后者沉着脸，没被Thor拉着的那个手里还攥着一张他们两个人的画像。

画像上，一个有着耀眼笑容的男子坐在另一个看起来有点气鼓鼓的青年身边，而他们的手紧紧相连。

这场景足足让旅馆的前台小姐愣了好久。

半晌，她才不确定地出声，目光在他们之间诡异地扫着：“一间大床房……？”

“什么——”Thor也愣了一下，随即他反应过来，连忙慌慌张张地解释道，“不，不，我们要标准间。”

然后在下一秒，Loki便故作亲密地向他靠了过来。“亲爱的。”他佯作抱怨地看了Thor一眼，而后转头冲前台小姐露出一个彬彬有礼的笑容，“抱歉，我们就要大床房。”

 

Chapter Twelve

“亲爱的。”他佯作抱怨地看了Thor一眼，而后转头冲前台小姐露出一个彬彬有礼的笑容，“抱歉，我们就要大床房。”

Thor瞪着他。

Loki没有管他的脸色，只伸手从旅馆的花瓶中顺手摘了支花，讨好地举到Thor面前。“亲爱的，”他挽着Thor，整个人都挂到了Thor身上，“是我不对，我刚刚不该不认真听你讲话。这花就当我赔礼道歉，我们别闹别扭了。”

前台小姐看他们的眼神更加诡谲了。

Thor怒极反笑，索性接过那支花，别到Loki耳边：“好的宝贝，你别上这支花真漂亮。”

Loki一尾巴狠狠抽到了他手上。

Thor手一翻捏住了那根尾巴。

Loki被捏住要害，他抖了抖，瞪了Thor一眼，拿了房卡转身就走。

然而他走得太急，Thor还没来得及放开他的尾巴，于是一阵剧痛从他的尾椎上迅速腾起。他愤怒地转过身，对准Thor的脚面，用尽十足的力气，直直踩了上去。

 

最后他们也没在那张大床上睡成。

Loki一进房间就在露台上的躺椅上面蜷了起来。Thor洗完澡，湿漉漉地披着浴袍走出来的时候，就看见Loki正捧着一本书，窝在躺椅上看得入神。

那支花已经被Loki从耳朵上取了下来——Thor很惊奇他倒是没有蹂躏它——它静静地躺在他们的画像上。Thor凝视了它们一会儿，而后裹紧了浴袍，向着露台走过去。

Loki在看到Thor过来的时候向后缩了缩，小心翼翼地避开那些正从Thor的金发上滴滴答答落下来的水珠。“去擦干净了再过来，”他皱着眉，嫌弃地瞥了一眼湿哒哒贴在Thor头上的金发，“你现在简直就像一只落水的金毛犬。”

Thor没接他这茬，在Loki对面的躺椅上也坐了下来。 “你在查解咒的书吗？”他看了看Loki手里那本砖头厚的书，问道。

“不是，这是本小说。”Loki又屈尊将视线从书中挪到Thor脸上，终于看不下去那些滴啦个没完的水珠。他丢下书，去浴室寻来了一条毛巾，动作粗暴地用它揉搓着Thor的金发。Thor被他搓得晕晕乎乎，隔着毛巾嘟囔：“Brother，我又不是中庭人，不擦头发不会生病的。”

Loki继续狠劲儿搓着：“但你头上的水珠会弄湿我的书。”

Thor突然笑了起来，低沉的笑声从毛巾下面传了上来，Loki隔着毛巾也能感觉到那翘起的唇角。“你笑什么？”他擦头发的手一顿，皱着眉揭开蒙着Thor脸的毛巾。

Thor并没有停下来笑，相反，他抬头对上了Loki的视线，那双蓝眼睛中满是笑意：“我想到从前我们同住在爱神殿的时候，我每次洗完澡都会湿漉漉地蹭到你被窝里。那会儿你也是这么对待我的头发的——噢，不，”他想了想，又补充道，“那会儿你的动作能比现在轻一点。”

Loki丢给他一个白眼。他把毛巾扔给Thor，自己重新坐了回去。而在他刚刚拿起那本小说准备继续读时，他突然听见了Thor的声音：“Loki。”

“又怎么了？”Loki头也不抬地翻过一页。

Thor没有继续说下去，Loki抬眼去看他，只见Thor正仰着头，视线遥遥地落在夜空中。他也仰头看去，那是一片黑色的苍穹，繁星于其上闪烁着银白色的光辉。

“你看那些星星，”Thor又出声了，他放轻了声音，仿佛在道出什么只有他们彼此才知晓的喃喃之语，“我们的母亲，会不会就是其中的一颗。”

无非是那些幼年所闻的童话故事，宇宙中的所有生灵在故去之后，都会变成天上的一颗星星。Loki的呼吸一滞，鼻子忽的酸涩起来。

“会的，”他最终这么说道，声音因悲伤而有些软糯，“她是其中最亮的那颗。”

Thor的手伸过来握住了Loki的，他温热的手心覆上Loki冰凉的手背，将它整个儿包了起来。Thor的指腹摩挲着他的指尖，Loki睁大眼睛看向Thor，独属于Thor的那种温暖便顺着他的指尖流向了他的心脏。

“我会救你，Loki，”他听到Thor这么说，Loki抬眼看去，那片璀璨的星辰就那么映在了Thor那双湛蓝的眸子中，“我不会让你死，我们会把诅咒解除的。这一次我不会再将你独自留下。”

Loki自从约顿战役之后第一次没有挣开他兄长的手，他只是轻轻地翻过手，反握住了Thor。

他们之间近百年来的隔阂便瞬间土崩瓦解。

大约隔了一会儿，Thor最后捏了捏Loki的手，而后松开了它。“我有个问题，”他看着Loki，语气中带着浓浓的不解，“你究竟为什么之前突然开始那么诡异地接近Captain他们？”

Loki缩回手，又翻开了他的小说，慢条斯理地翘起二郎腿：“讨好你的‘闺蜜’就是讨好你，再说了他们惊恐的样子的确很有趣。”

Thor的大笑顿时充斥了整个露台。

Loki最后是在星空下的躺椅中睡着的，他睡得丝毫不设防，毛茸茸的尾巴蜷在身后，他的书摊开放在腿间。Thor走过去，将那本书从他手下抽出来放到了桌子上，又拉了块毯子盖到Loki身上。

“Brother，” 他俯下身，如幼年时一般在Loki额上落下一个轻吻，“I love you, like always.”

 

“你是认真的？说真的——童话区？”

他们之前在加拿大周边转了转，结果毫不意外地一无所获。但毫无收获并不是Loki最恼火的地方，令他最恼火的是，Thor在这两天里，就如打了鸡血一般拒绝任何在他看来不必要的代步工具，导致Loki被他拖着连续走了两天的路——字面意义上的“走了两天路”。

当他们回到旅店时，Loki几乎立即就摊到了床上。

所以这也就是为什么在他听到Thor在一边提议第二天去图书馆的时候，他第一反应就是抓过手边的枕头，狠狠地扔到Thor的脸上。

最终Loki还是妥协了。Thor像只大型金毛犬一般趴在他旁边，对着他的耳朵叨叨了整整两个小时，但每当Loki扭头想要说他唠叨时，他就用他亮晶晶的眼睛恳切地看着Loki——而Loki对于那双湛蓝的眼睛毫无抵抗力，他只要一对上它，所有的牢骚都卡到了嗓子眼，一句也说不出来。

“行了，闭嘴。”Loki最终这么说，抓着一个枕头蒙到了自己脸上，“去就行了。”

他听到Thor在一旁低低地笑了起来，接着一双手抚上了他毛茸茸的耳朵，Thor温热的指腹轻轻磨蹭着它。Loki因为这个动作抖了抖，他抬起手去推开那只拨撩他耳朵的手：“你干什么？”

Thor的手换到了他的另一只耳朵上，慢慢揉着上面的茸毛：“我答应你，明天我们不走路去。”

Loki当时有多想歌颂一遍他，感谢他的大恩大德；后来在跟Thor一起去图书馆的时候就有多想踹死Thor。

他愤愤不平地坐在双人自行车的后座，恨恨地蹬着脚踏板，心里飞速地计划着杀死雷神的一百种可行方法。

最终当他们到达图书馆的时候，Loki的两条腿已经快废了。但Loki怎么也想不到，他的兄长，那个受人敬仰的雷神，来到图书馆后做的第一件事就是往童话区跑。

请问现在把Thor扔回Stark大厦还来得及吗？

Loki磨着牙根，抓着一本他从近代文学区拿来的游记，不顾周围人向他们投过来的各种奇异的眼神，一瘸一拐地用尽全力跟上走得飞快的Thor。

说真的两个大男人挤在童话区还是有点奇怪，因为别人不是把他们当做智障就是把他们当做一对儿。在Thor风风火火地冲进童话区，并从上面抽出一本童话书的时候，一个白发苍苍的老太太拄着拐杖慢慢向他们踱步过来。

“年轻人，”她的声音因为年迈有些颤颤巍巍，可那双眼睛却依旧明亮，她慈祥地冲Loki笑了笑，“是来给你们的孩子挑童话书的？”

Loki感到自己的魔法在体内已经濒临暴动。他狠狠瞪了Thor一眼，后者对他凶狠的目光浑然不觉，而后他强迫自己装出一副温文尔雅的模样，语气乖巧得像个地球上普通的大学在读生。

“不，我们是兄弟。”他说，并指了指Thor，试图将战火成功地引到他身上，“我是来陪他做一个论文课题的调查的。”

“原来如此。”她了然地点了点头，“虽然我不太懂研究，但我给我的孙子孙女们读过许多童话故事，不知道你们在研究什么？”

Thor这次终于听见了这边的对话，他从一本厚厚的书中抬起头，彬彬有礼地询问道：“您知道在童话中，如何解除一个被兽化的人身上的诅咒吗？”

“被兽化，《美女与野兽》？”老太太想了想，又摇头，“不，我想我没有看到特别具体的例子。但通常来讲，在童话中，所有解除诅咒的方法都是‘真爱之吻’，或者其他一些关于‘真爱’的举动。”

“Good luck.”她说，“祝你们的课题研究取得成功。”然后她深深地看了一眼Loki，又转身颤颤巍巍地离开了。

Thor思考了一会儿，半晌才开口：“你有什么真爱可以吻吗？”

Loki愣在原地，他张了张嘴，却完全无法给出这个问题的答案。在Asgard的童话书中，也有着一些关于真爱之吻的记载。很久之前他就听Frigga念过，却从来没有真正思考过这个问题。自从他得到这个诅咒，他就像无头苍蝇一般在Thor身边打转，可他根本就该知道，这个问题是无解的。

Thor不会爱他。

他可能会拿Loki当兄弟，但他绝不会给予Loki那份属于爱人的情感。

Loki低下头去看胳膊上的那朵玫瑰花，它依旧在他手臂上枝蔓缠绕。他抬手抚上它，慢慢地笑了起来。而后他对上Thor的眼睛，它们如海一般湛蓝，他放缓了语速，仿佛在说出什么惊天的秘密。

“Brother，”他说，“这个诅咒是无解的。”

“什么？”Thor瞪着他，睁大了眼睛，“Loki，这不是开玩笑的时候。”

Loki走过去，将他手中那本童话书抽走：“我没有开玩笑，所谓诅咒有解法是我编出来骗你们的。我这次中庭，只是为了来见Frigga唯一的儿子，来见你。”

“你也是她的儿子。”Thor的声音苦涩地像是什么东西哽住了他的喉咙，他的蓝眼睛中满是泪水。“Loki…”他死死伸手抓着Loki的肩膀，似乎生怕他一个松劲Loki便会就此消失，一遍又一遍地低声念着，“Loki…”

但Loki只是定定地看着他，他偏过头，如同两人在约顿战役前那样抬手抚上Thor的后颈。

“Give us a kiss？”他半开玩笑地问，露出了一个微笑。

Thor显然也想起了那时的事，他笑了起来，声音中却依旧含着哽咽。

他的回应与当初别无二致。

他说：“别闹，Loki。”

 

Chapter Thirteen

_“我是邪神Loki_ _，Laufey’ son_ _，这是我的第三次死亡。”_

 

加拿大，千岛湖。

一艘游艇在湛蓝色的湖面上缓缓前行，于一片浅蓝中泛起白色的浪花。

水光潋滟处，Loki静立在船头，粼粼的水波夹杂着一两点金色的光点在他脚下的湖面上闪烁着。游艇行驶时带起的微风中，他的衣角被向后掀起。风钻进去，将他的长风衣撑起了一个弧度。四周各色岛屿上的城堡向后掠去，他抬起眼，目之所及之处只有一片纯粹的蓝。

那是Thor眼睛的颜色。

“如果我死了，请将我葬入一片澄澈的湖泊。万物诞生于世界之树上，树上的江河湖海也当彼此相连。我的尸骨将随着湖水流向江河，再由江河流向海洋。当它们散入九界，我的灵魂也将获得自由。”

Frigga曾在一个风和日丽的午后如此说。

那时Loki还未深谙死亡的意义，他只知道如果Frigga死去，他将再也见不到她。他蹭到Frigga身边，紧紧拽住Frigga的裙角。

“我不要母亲离开，”他怯生生地说，“如果母亲去了湖泊，一定就不要我了。”

Frigga笑着揉了揉他的头发，她的金发如她的笑容一样绚烂。“不会的，”她俯下身去亲吻Loki的额头，身上的香风也环住了Loki，“不会的。你是我的儿子，我会一直爱你。”

Frigga葬礼那天，Loki没有到场。但他知道，他的母亲已如她曾经说的那样，被葬入了Asgard的湖泊。她的灵魂也就此自由。

“万物诞生于世界之树上，树上的江河湖海也当彼此相连。”

“霜巨人无法葬在Asgard，我也并非奥丁之子。所以请将我葬在这片湖泊，澄澈之水将给予我的尸骨洗礼，我的灵魂则会获得永恒。”

黑发的青年如此说道。

彼时他扒着游艇上的栏杆，身体随着游艇颠簸而摇晃。他的兄长站在他身边，一言不发。Loki扭头去看他，笑容一如既往的狡黠。

他说：“Brother，你有没有在听我说话。”

Thor转过身，他的眼睛中蕴满了泪水。“我知道了。”他沉默了半晌才开口，声音因悲伤而喑哑。

“流眼泪可不是你的风格。”Loki悠闲地摆着那条被他用幻术隐形的尾巴，它轻轻扫过Thor的手心，又缠绕住了他的手指，“一生气就去砸点什么东西才是，想想吧，你当时掀翻过Asgard多少张金桌。”

Thor轻声笑了起来，他捉住那条尾巴，放在手心慢慢揉捏：“你离开Asgard后我再没掀过，没有你帮我用法术复原它们，掀翻了还得我自己收拾。”

“看来我并不是一件好事都没做过，”Loki说，他的尾巴在Thor手心打了个卷，“起码我拯救了Asgard金桌们的命运，它们可以永久性地免受来自粗暴的雷神的蹂躏了。你们应该为我竖一座纪念碑，上面用漂亮的花体字刻上‘金桌拯救者——Loki’。”

“Hey！”Thor佯作生气地捏了捏他的尾巴，“我可不粗暴。”

Loki斜眼瞥他：“你在纽约把我往地上扔的时候可不是这么说的。”

“记仇鬼。”Thor将那条尾巴一圈一圈卷起来。

“粗暴王。”Loki伸手拍开他。

“其实我一点也不想统治Asgard，那个位置不适合我。”沉默半晌之后，Thor再次开口，“事实上，我觉得它更适合你。”

Loki好笑地看了他一眼。“你别忘了我是霜巨人。”他说，“是Asgard所有孩童从小到大听的故事中的怪物。”

“不是。”Thor摇头，“你是我的兄弟，不是什么怪物。”

Loki愣了一下，他的唇角弯起了一丝弧度。“好吧，”他总结道，“那我是比较和蔼可亲的那种霜巨人。”

Thor又笑了起来：“和蔼可亲这词有点过了。”

Loki认真思考了一会儿，道：“那…乖巧可爱？”

“仅限小时候。”Thor转过头，眼中含着笑意，整个人看起来温暖极了，“你现在可一点也不听话。”

水面闪烁着粼粼微光，洁白的云彩在天际悠悠地飘着。Thor伸出手，他们的指尖勾住了彼此。

_In headaches and in worry, vaguely life leaks away, and time will have his fancy, to-morrow or to-day. [1]_

_在焦虑之中，生命无声流逝；时间迟早要掳走一切幻想，此刻抑或来日。_

他们一直并肩站在游艇之上，直到那轮金色的太阳由东挪向了西，黄昏在天际展开它长长的画卷，晚霞将天边烧的彤红。而后黑夜登上它的舞台，夕阳的余晖一寸一寸地被地平线吞下。

正如江河注定流向海洋，夜晚也终将降临。

当最后一丝夕阳消失殆尽时，Loki忽的跌了下来。在他的身体重重撞到地上时，Thor捞住了他。

“那么，我猜，”他抬起眼，他的眼里是一片璀璨的星空，“这就是结局了。我会死去，在明早的太阳升起之前。”

Thor搂紧了他，让Loki的头靠在自己的肩上。“不，”他连连摇着头，声音哽咽，“不。”

Loki挣扎着抬起胳膊，那朵玫瑰印记顺着他的手腕一路向上，枝蔓缠绕着直至他的心房。

“My luve’ s like a red, red rose. That’s newly sprung in June. [2]”他举起手，口中缓缓诵读着很早之前他从书中读来的一句诗，声音轻柔得像在诉说什么唇齿间呢喃的情话。

他偏过头，深深地注视着Thor，Thor也正注视着他，他便在Thor的那双蓝得惊人的眼睛中看到了自己。他如往常一般抚上Thor的后颈，用尽最后一点力气挤出一个微笑。

“Give us a kiss？”他半合上眼，睫毛轻抖着，嘴唇微张，仿佛在期待一个吻一般。

Thor眼眶红了，他颤抖着低下头，吻在了Loki的额头上。因抽噎而凌乱的呼吸落在Loki脸上，引得后者终是睁开眼，轻轻笑了出来。

“那可不算是一个吻。”Loki眨着他碧绿的眼睛，他的尾巴微微翘起，圈住了Thor的小腿。

“…Fare well，brother.”最终他这么说道，手臂无力地垂了下去。

他闭上眼，月光轻柔地落在他的肩头。

_O plunge your hands in water. Plunge them in up to the wrist._

_将你的手浸入水中，让水面没过你的手腕。_

_Stare, stare in the basin, and wonder what you’ve missed. [3]_

_凝视吧，凝视着水底，想想你究竟错过了什么。_

月华倾泻而下，Thor低下头，他怀中Loki的身体逐渐变为透明。他惊慌地将Loki抱紧，Loki却化作了点点星光，从他的指缝中流走。

他的眼前突然出现了一副画面。

那是一片月光下的海。海浪在风中翻腾，月光折射之下，海面显现出粼粼的光辉。海水不断地卷起浪花，狠狠地朝着礁石拍去，又被狠狠地击退，就再一次拍过去，如此周而复始。几只白色的海鸥盘旋在海面上，打着转，发出欢愉的长鸣。海岸上没有沙滩，而长满了大片大片的红玫瑰。

海边耸立着的是一座高塔。它由结实的石墙筑起，没有楼梯，也没有门。

塔上站着一个青年，他的头发是极夜的黑色，他的眼睛是纯粹的碧绿。他凝视着那片海，那片海也凝视着他[4]，彼此静默。

_Thor…_

_Thor…_

那个青年痴迷地看着Thor，他的眼睛由绿转红。

_I don’t want the throne. I just want to be your equal!_

_Is it madness? Is it? !_

_Why did you leave me?_

“在童话中，所有解除诅咒的方法都是‘真爱之吻’，或者其他一些关于‘真爱’的举动。”

老妇人的话重新在他耳边回荡起。

_…Give us a kiss_ _？_

Thor突然一下子什么都明白了。

为什么Loki一直围着他打转？为什么Loki几次三番向他索吻？这个诅咒的解法究竟是什么？

其实答案很简单。

他俯下身，虔诚地在他逝去的爱人唇上轻轻印下一吻。

I love you, from the beginning to the end.

他的眼泪终于夺眶而出。

 

Loki醒来的时候，天已经亮了。

“噢，老天，”他抬手捂住自己的眼睛，试图挡住那刺眼的白光，“现在地狱都这么亮堂了吗？等等，”他停顿了一会儿，语气突然有些不确定了，“我不会真到英灵殿[5]了吧？”

那些白光依然不依不挠地溜进他的指缝。隐约间，他听到有人在叫他的名字。“什么？”Loki不耐烦地皱了皱眉，他的头正在嗡嗡作响，“你是想告诉我，我变成星星了？”

而后他听见了水花的响声，湿润的微风轻轻抚上他的脸颊。他挪动了一下身子，忽然想起了什么似的伸手往耳朵上摸了下。他的耳朵已不是之前毛茸茸的模样了。

它们重新变回了原本的样子。

这回他彻底清醒了，他睁开眼，顶着一头乱糟糟的金发的Thor映入眼帘。Thor看起来糟透了，他简直就像是一个被遗弃的大型犬一样，浑身上下都充斥着混乱。

“Loki。”Thor低声念着他的名字，他依旧在哭，时不时还抽抽一下。他的眼睛肿得通红，让人不得不怀疑他是不是整整哭了一个晚上。

Loki愣愣地看着Thor一下子扑上来，然后又愣愣地被他用力揽进一个怀抱。Thor拥着他，语无伦次地叙说着对于命运之神的感谢，感谢她让Loki依旧活着。然后Thor开始吻他，从额头到眼睛，最后再到嘴唇。当他放开Loki的时候，两个的呼吸都有些混乱。

“噢。”Loki说，一向引以为傲的银舌头突然有点打结。

在Loki做出进一步反应之前，Thor的声音传入了他的耳中。

“I love you.”他的双手紧紧锁着Loki，仿佛生怕他再走掉一般，他一遍又一遍地重复着，“I love you.”

这下Loki的大脑彻底当机了。

 

_十年后_

_美国_ _华盛顿西雅图_

Loki觉得自己简直就是个幸运儿，他一共死了三次。第一次他自己从彩虹桥跳下去，原以为自己绝对得完蛋，可偏偏活着，沦落九界，最后居然自己找了回去；第二次他在黑暗精灵战役中被那个恶心的怪物捅了一刀，虽然风化了近百年，但最后好歹依仗着魔法又活了过来。

第三次，他受了诅咒，本已下定决心死去，却在本该死去的那天的次日清晨醒了过来，得知诅咒解除了，原因是他的兄长从一开始就爱着他，只不过他自己没有意识到。

十年前，当Asgard的众神之父Odin从沉睡中醒来的时候，绝望地发现他的继承人大儿子被他收养的小儿子拐走，两个人私奔去了。这位All Father气的差点没背过气去，但他的大儿子说了，他想要再清闲一百年，百年后他会带着Loki一起回神域。

Odin吹胡子瞪眼，问他说你把Loki带回来做什么。

Thor说Loki不回来他就不回来。

最终在Loki保证自己会老老实实不惹事之后，Odin选择睁一只眼闭一只眼。百年之后的事儿百年之后再说，到时候怎么让神域的人们重新接受Loki的事情就让他这个不听话的大儿子自己操心去。

其实说到底就是，在Frigga去世之后，众神之父确实意识到自己老了，从小养在身边的儿子满打满算就这么两个[6]，他实在是不想再把他们也逼走，自己孤独终老。

于是，Loki就跟着Thor一起在中庭定居了。

现在距离他们解除诅咒已经过去了十年。这天晚上，在第三次被Thor的呼噜声吵醒之后，Loki终于忍无可忍地坐起来，开始计划如何谋杀他的爱人兼兄长。

正在他以自己找的各种各样的借口为由，否定掉第五十八种方法的时候，一缕微弱的蓝光出现在他们的卧室之外。

他抓过他的权杖，轻轻下床穿拖鞋。一旁的Thor仍在熟睡，呼噜声回荡在整个卧室。Loki嫌弃地看了一眼他的兄长，而后推开门，摸黑走了出去。

没有人可以在他的房子里胡作非为，Loki忿忿地想，就算是Thor也——好吧，Thor可以，毕竟他把他们的客厅折腾得一塌糊涂也不是第一次了。

他走出卧室连着餐厅的那条长走廊，一个闪烁着幽蓝色光芒的洞口出现在他眼前。

他走了进去。

那看起来只是个平平无奇的山洞，Loki伸手碰上石壁，它是潮湿的。他沿着石壁慢慢向里面走，蓝色的光芒在他身后逐渐变得微弱，前方一片黑暗。

山洞的尽头是一块小小的空地，中央有一个石台。Loki看过去，惊讶地发现，另一个他自己正躺在上面。

那是十年前的Loki。

他忽然就明白了，十年前的那个诅咒，那场引起Banner狂化为Hulk的魔法波动，以及那个图书馆中的老妇人都是怎么回事。

他早该注意到的，Loki想，那个老妇人的眼睛是纯粹的碧绿。

“你是谁？”Loki听见十年前的自己问，“不，我该问，你是什么东西？”

Loki无声地笑了起来，他的皮肤变为霜巨人的蓝色。

“我是你的复仇者，将要诅咒你的那一个。”他轻声说，眼睛由绿转红。

 

FIN

注释：

[1] 出自Wystan Hugh Auden的《As I walked out one evening》

[2] 出自Robert Burns的《A Red, Red Rose》。这首诗的全文及翻译如下（翻译来自袁可嘉，有少量改动）：

O, my luve’s like a red, red rose, 我的爱人是一朵红玫瑰

That’s newly sprung in June;   它在六月里初开

O, my luve’s like the melodie,   啊，我的爱人像一支乐曲

That’s sweetly played in tune.   美妙地演奏着

 

As fair art thou, my bonnie lass, 你如此迷人

So deep in luve am I ;           我是那么爱你

And I weill luve thee still, my dear, 我会永远爱你

Till a’the seas gang dry.         直到四海枯竭

Till a’the seas gang dry, my dear, 直到四海枯竭，我亲爱的

And the rocks melt wi’the sun;   到太阳把岩石烧裂！

I will luve thee still, my dear,    我会永远爱你，亲爱的

While the sands o’life shall run.   只要是生命不绝

 

And fare thee still, my only luve! 别了，我的爱人

And fare thee well awhile! 我将和你小别片刻

And I will come again, my luve, 我仍会回来

Though it were ten thousand mile. 即使相隔万里，也会赴你之约

在文中，Loki念了这首诗的第一句，然后说了‘Fare well’。此处我玩了个小梗，因为这首诗的最后是“Fare thee well awhile！I will come again.”所以暗示Loki仍会复活。

[3] 出自Wystan Hugh Auden的《As I walked out one evening》

[4] 此处向尼采的“当你凝视深渊，深渊也在凝视着你。”致敬。

[5] 英灵殿(Valhalla)是北欧神话中奥丁接待死者亡灵的殿堂，英灵殿中的所有神生前都是在人间的战场上挑选出来的英勇善战的勇士。

[6] 这里我无视了北欧神话中奥丁的其他儿子，设定他和Frigga只有Thor和Loki两个儿子。

 

后记：

早在文章写到一半的时候，我就开始问我的beta，我到底能不能结尾啊我不想写了呜呜呜。因为的确是写这篇写得特别费神，在文章的前半段，我每天都在跟自己的思维打架，无数次地刷雷神相关的电影，试图理清楚锤基两人的感情和想法。翻来覆去地思考，我究竟有没有OOC啊…愧疚地承认自己中间的确想过弃坑，但是每次一看大家的评论和喜欢，再痴汉一下Loki的绝世美颜，就没骨气地又爬回来继续填坑。

结果现在结尾了，反而开始不舍得。因为我自己确实是好喜欢有尾巴的Loki啊（厚颜无耻的作者沉迷于基基的大尾巴中…

给各位一直以来支持我，以及所有喜欢过这篇文的姑娘们鞠躬（弯腰，谢谢你们给予我的鼓励！

这篇《Beast》到这儿正文就结束了，番外应该还有一两篇，之后会陆续放出来。下一篇新坑正在酝酿，是锤基的史密斯夫妇AU，写原著向写累了，换个口味~这两天让我边写番外边思考剧情…（遁走


End file.
